


Wizard, Heal Thyself

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, S/H Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In discovering how to heal Severus, Harry finds a little healing for his own soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard, Heal Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Severus/Harry Big Bang. I owe many thank yous to accioslash for her input and advice. You helped more than you realize, bb. To badgerlady, torino10154 and angela_snape, moocha smoochas and gratitude for their excellent editing skills.
> 
> To akatnamedeaster, thank you for the beautiful illustrations to this fic. They can be seen, in context to the fic, [here](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wizard-heal-thyself/).

** Wizard, Heal Thyself **

Harry looked down at the body. He shook his head and sighed, kneeling as he decided what to do. Carefully, he touched the body, moving back the robes for a hiding spot before slipping the wand in an inconspicuous spot. Someone would be along soon enough; all areas of the grounds were to be checked before the repairs could begin. He hoped that even though Voldemort's speech about the Elder Wand had been heard by hundreds of people, no one would actually think to look for it here.

"Goodbye, sir. I promise I won't forget what you told me." He stood and walked away, sending his Patronus to the castle.

~*~

Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall worked quickly to save the dying man. His robes were peeled away and the contents of the pockets lain aside: several potion vials and a wand. A second wand was removed from his left boot and Minerva eyed it for a moment before laying it on the table with the rest of Snape's belongings.

"He's not going to make it. It's been too long, Minerva."

"Hush! We have to try, Matron," Minerva snapped, reminding Poppy of her duties, of her Oath. "Use those vials of his."

Neither one spoke after Minerva's admonishment, though Poppy's lips had thinned to a white line as she toiled. Minerva chanced a glance at her then lifted Snape's head, forcing another potion down his throat. The holes, large as Sickles, wept fluid; the potions she had administered seeped out the openings. "We need to close those bite marks."

Poppy waved her wand over his throat and frowned. "There's something on him and I can't remove it." She conjured a cloth and dampened it, cleaning away the dried blood and potions. Leaning down, she wiped again at Severus's throat then sighed. "It's no use, Minerva. He's too far gone." She glanced away from the patient and shook her head. "Perhaps it's for the best, all things considered."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Poppy. "Regardless of what happened, do you remember what Potter said, Poppy? He was acting on Dumbledore's orders and as the Headmaster and former professor he deserves all the help we can give him."

"Listen to reason! He is barely living. It would be a kindness to allow him to die. There is almost nothing I can do to save him. The strike was to a critical area and who knows how much blood loss he has sustained, not to mention any venom that may remain in his system."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Will to live must be taken into consideration. His heart still beats and for that alone I will make certain he survives."

Phoenix song filtered through the room and both women froze. Though the bird did not appear, the melody filled the infirmary and a small scroll materialized, falling to the bed beside Snape's body. The song faded and once again Poppy and Minerva were left with Snape; the silence after the singing echoed in the large room.

Minerva sighed and plucked up the scroll, read it over quickly, then gasped. She eyed Snape for a moment then turned to Poppy. "Do those stitch-thingies at once. If nothing else they may help for now until Severus rouses enough to tell us what Smethwyck finally used for Arthur. I know he was consulting with them."

Poppy nodded, conjured a needle and catgut, then moved closer to begin the surgery. "Barbaric Muggle practices," she muttered as she sewed. Casting an antibiotic charm and bandaging the wound, she stepped away and Scourgified her hands. "There you are..."

Turning to the table, Poppy plucked up the empty vials. "I'll see what I can do about an antivenin. Contact St. Mungo's and find out if there's anyone they can spare. Smethwyck was the one who worked with Arthur, you say?"

_"Obliviate!"_

Minerva murmured her apologies to the matron and sent her to care for the other patients remaining in the wing. She drew a blanket up to Severus's chin and sighed. "Rest well, Severus. Albus, the bloody-minded fool, set me one last task that must be taken care of first before we can close this horrible chapter in history."

With a heavy heart, she made her way to the potion stores, sighing again at their depleted state. She retrieved a phial of clear liquid hidden deep in the recesses of the cabinet. Returning to Severus's bedside, Minerva sat down and twirled the vial of Living Death through her fingers. "I need time, Severus, and this is the only way I know of to buy it for both of us. I'm hoping you'll understand."

Tipping the bottle to his lips, she dosed him, watching as the vital signs from the monitoring spell slowly descended Severus into his sleeping coma. 

" _Portus!_ "

Using the empty container, she placed it against his hand and wrapped her arms around him before taking him out of Hogwarts.

~*~

"Why did you want this?" Harry held out Nagini's head to Professor McGonagall. "I mean I'm happy to help and all but..."

Hermione sighed as she placed a band around the cup to collect the venom. "It's needed, Harry. Just like many other animals and plants, it could be extremely useful in potions."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully the girl got it when Potter was playing dense. "Even dead, Potter, the beast is still viable."

"Quite right, Minerva. Reflex action should bring the toxin to the surface, Miss Granger. You must take great care not to get scratched by a fang." Horace looked at Harry then nodded. "You remember the spider venom from Hagrid, eh, Harry?"

Minerva asked. "Spider venom?"

Harry nodded. "Acromantulas, professor. Want me to drag one of the smaller ones in here as well?"

Minerva's eyes widened. "Yes, Potter. Have Weasley help you."

Harry snorted and Hermione giggled. "I think I'll be better off doing it by myself, Professor."

Minerva eyed them, then nodded. "As you say."

Hermione prepared a second collection vial and set it aside. "Take that with you, don't bring back one of those nasty things here in the infirmary."

Harry shoved the cup in his robe pocket. "All right, now what?"

"Now we begin the collection," Horace chirped cheerfully.

Minerva watched as they began to milk the venom from the large snakehead. She had them drain the snake, pluck the fangs, and peel some skin off the body since she wasn't certain what Severus might need. Once several bottles lined the counter, she pocketed a few to take back to her bungalow in Glasgow. The rest were divided between Horace and Poppy, who gave a few to Harry. 

"If you are serious about wanting to help, Potter, I suggest you take these and expand your collection. Medi-Wizardry could use someone like you in the field. I have some contacts at St. Mungo's that could set you on the path to your studies." Poppy eyed Harry and gave him a generous smile. "It is your choice, after all."

Harry returned her smile, then looked at Minerva. "I'm sorry, professor. I don't think I want to be an Auror any longer."

Minerva chuckled. "After this past year, Potter, I can't say as I blame you."

Harry beamed and left the infirmary on his task to collect from the spider.

"We're going to see great things come from that boy." Horace nodded.

Hermione and Minerva stared at him. "He's already done great things, sir. I just hope he can shift to a normal life after this." Hermione eyed the door after Harry exited and then gave Minerva a worried glance.

"He's a resilient young man, Granger. I'm certain, with the right guidance, he will be just fine."

She turned to Horace as he was tucking the snake venom vials in his robe pockets. "Horace, if you don't mind, I have a few questions about these venoms we are collecting. In fact, perhaps tea to discuss this?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course, Minerva. I'd love a cuppa. Shall we?" He gestured for her to lead the way and fell into step up beside her. "Now what was your question?"

Minerva wondered just how much of a blowhard answer she was going to get; however, she needed the information for Severus. "Suppose one had been bitten by the snake, or even the spiders you mentioned, would it be possible for someone to survive? How long would it take to kill them? Is there anything potion related that might, perhaps, delay the inevitable?"

Horace stared at her. "Good Lord woman! What kinds of questions are those?"

Minerva glared at him. "I am merely curious and wanted a professional opinion. I can't very well ask Severus now, can I?

Horace snorted. "Don't see why you'd want to, actually, but perhaps Potter can help you. He showed great promise two years ago."

Grimacing, she nodded and appealed to his ego. "Be that as it may, Potter doesn't have the experience, the expertise to answer the question."

He puffed up and laughed. "Too kind, dear lady. Now, in answer to your query, yes, some bitten by either of those creatures could survive, given time and proper medical attention. Just as some magic works, some does not, and the same holds true for potions and spells. Again, you are weighing science against nature, magic against medicine. Intent, as with all endeavours, has much to do with success. For all the advances we have made throughout history, there are so many other mysteries we have never even broken the surface. That is why we 'practice' in our chosen professions despite becoming supposed masters."

She hummed and thought about what he said. "Sound theories, Horace, but no real answers. Thank you for the talk."

"Any time, Professor, I find it gratifying that you would come to me after such derision before the conflict."

"Indecision of any kind breeds contempt, Horace, and as you well know, Gryffindor bravado does tend to hurry things along. There wasn't time for such luxuries as forgiveness then." Minerva turned toward the kitchens and requested tea, further questioning Slughorn regarding other practices involving creature bites and the potions that could possibly aid in healing such mishaps. 

Once the pot was empty, Horace excused himself and Minerva sat at the table for a bit longer, his comments reverberating in her mind. The longer she thought about the past year and their conversation, the more an idea began to form. That idea became concrete and she hoped it would prove true, especially as she recalled the letter from Dumbledore.

She quickly made her way to the headmaster's quarters. Severus had not changed much in the office; most of Albus's knick-knacks still crowded the shelves. However, the one thing that had changed was the private rooms. They had been stripped of everything that was Dumbledore's and replaced with Severus's personal items. She wondered if she wasn't too late to look before the Ministry cleared out the quarters. 

Her hope was in vain. The rooms were nearly bare except for the portraits. Back in the office, Minerva glared at Dumbledore's portrait. "Tell me what you know," she demanded of him. 

Albus stretched and yawned, eyeing her for a moment. "Minerva, my dear, lovely to see you."

Minerva frowned at him. "If you want him to survive, you old coot, tell me how to help him."

His eyes widened and he glanced around the room. "Severus lives, then?"

"He might, if you provide me with what I need to help him."

"Just take him to St. Mungo's and they..."

"...Will let him die. Your death secured that fact, Albus. No post-mortem missive will stand up to the overwhelming odds you stacked against him."

"I did what I thought necessary, Minerva. What would work for the greater good," Dumbledore sighed.

Minerva closed her eyes. "I know you did, Albus. We all did; however, that doesn't help the situation Severus is currently in. He will die if something isn't done. Now, if you truly want me to help Severus, then tell me where his supplies are hidden. That man was suspicious and obsessed to the point of paranoia, so I know he must have taken precautionary measures and stowed them away somewhere. He spent the majority of this past year in these rooms."

Dumbledore nodded and his portrait swung aside to reveal a small opening in the castle wall. A silver box was in the niche and she reached for it. Opening the lid, she grinned as she saw several bottles of potions rolling around on the bottom. She might not know exactly what these potions would do but she recognized a few bottles that matched the ones he had in his robes that night. Instantly, she had a better hope of Severus's survival.

~*~

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_  
 _How goes the rebuilding? Are you excited to be named Headmistress? When will the next term begin? As much as I would like to return, I don't think I will. I apologize for not staying but I really needed to just step back and decide on a few things about my future. I promise to write and hope that the enclosed statement will help in getting Professor Snape's portrait hung in the new offices. If there is anything else I can do to help then please don't hesitate to owl._

_Harry Potter_

Minerva smiled. Potter's simple letter and apology warmed her heart. She enjoyed the fact that he had written to her and wished him well. Many of her past students did write and she often saw alumni when she was out and about. She was proud of all her students, even the ones she had thought lost.

Glancing over at Severus, she checked his vitals spell and retrieved the next round of potions for him. She now understood why Albus had trusted him and though it was taking her time to adjust, she knew it was time.

After administering the philtres, Minerva sat back down at her desk and began her response to Potter.

_Dear Mister Potter,  
_ _Thank you for your letter and please, call me Minerva. You are no longer under my tutelage and I would like you to consider me as a colleague. I can understand your reasoning and decisions, and wish you the best the world has to offer you. Do write and let me know what you are doing with yourself and be safe whilst you are busy living your life._

_Reconstruction of the castle is frantic and the new term begins after the new year..._

~*~

_Dear ~~Professor McGonagall,~~ _ Minerva _,_  
 _Thank you for the offer to be familiar. I hope I can remember for next time. I only have a short time to write and didn't want to waste it. I've decided to take Madam Pomfrey's offer at St. Mungo's._

_St. Mungo's arranged for me to sit my N.E.W.T.s and was able to work out a course of classes for me. It's a mix of what I need without having to drag the processes out for years. Did you know it can take a minimum of twelve years for a Muggle to earn his doctorate?_

_My classes are insane and I think I must have learned something from being in the Hospital Wing all those times during my time at Hogwarts. I know I spent enough time there. I am exhausted, and did not realize just how much work this would be but I am enjoying myself. There are times I wish for Hermione's Time Turner even though I know it could bring about madness._

_I had not realized there was such a difference in being a Healer, a matron and a doctor. Ron repeatedly tells me there are things I should know by now, but it feels as if I am still a Muggle playing at being a wizard. Wish me luck?_

_Harry Potter_

Minerva chuckled at Harry's rambling letter: the one bright spot in her day. Severus wasn't improving, and yet he wasn't worsening, either. She idly wondered if having him sedated indefinitely was such a good thing after all. The potion was usually used to keep patients still while their bodies recovered from trauma but could it also be slowing down his ability to heal?

It was true the skin wasn't knitting as fast as it should have been; however, she was no Healer. There was little she could do except to continue on as she had been. No one else could know that Severus had survived - not, at least, until he was able to protect himself. She drew out a parchment to begin her response, quite enjoying the fact that she had someone other than Severus with whom to 'talk'. It didn't matter that Severus couldn't speak to her; she hoped she was getting through to him and that he would bring himself out of the potion. Until then it would suit her well to allow herself to think of Potter as an adult. She'd watched him physically grow into a man, now she hoped that he had matured mentally as well.

_Potter  
_ _Congratulations on your decision. I wish you the best of luck in your schooling and look forward to hearing more about your courses. Don't forget to owl Poppy, as I know she would enjoy receiving letters from you as well..._

~*~

Harry had never been so glad that some magic killed instantly without leaving a trace as he stared at the accident victims. First night in Casualty, and of all the things to happen...

Blood, thicker and redder than any he'd ever recalled seeing, covered the woman's body as they tried to catalogue all her injuries. Her husband, brought in on the same ambulance, was behind the next curtain and Harry could hear the slowing beat of his heart on the monitor. Somehow he knew that the man wasn't going to make it; the knowledge floated across his brain, even though he'd barely touched the man. Stunned that he could feel this notion, he knew with certainty there was nothing he or anyone else could do to save the man, and it took him back to that night in the Shrieking Shack. 

_Snape's blood had been red, and there was an enormous amount of it, spreading down his robes and onto the floor. It spewed from the wounds in his neck, over the trembling fingers desperately stroking over the holes as he struggled to breathe._

And Harry had stood there watching the man bleed out just as he had done with Snape. "Dittany. They need dittany," he whispered as the beeping stopped altogether and flat-lined. 

"Potter, focus! She needs your help!" Decker, his wizard liaison at the Muggle hospital, hissed at him as he worked with the patient.

Harry jumped, stared down at the woman, and again whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, please," she gasped and Harry realized that she, too, was bleeding just as profusely. It hadn't been splash-over from her husband.

"Stop!" He pressed his hands down hard against her thigh, her pulse coming from around the protruding bone, through the bandage and throbbing against his palms. He felt the bones moving under the pressure, the hot blood seeping out against his fingers, and he focused on the thumping of her life leaking from under his hands and out onto the bandages.

"Please," she croaked. "Please do something."

Harry met her brown eyes and nodded. "I'm trying."

Harry's fingers felt like they were on fire and the woman gasped, her eyes rolled back in her head. He looked away from her face to the bandages and felt the bones move. Hardness pressed back against his fingers where moments ago it had felt like nothing more than a broken toy. The woman's eyes closed completely, hiding the whites from view, and she quit breathing, pale as a ghost: just like Snape had been. 

"No! Not again," he cried and closed his eyes against the sight.

Monitoring machines went crazy; beeping, squealing and sounding general alarms. Harry sucked in a breath and thought _please!_ Her chest expanded and she screamed then, her body bowing up. He could hear the bones creaking under his fingers, felt the lines of their solidness building and pushing his hands away.

The rest of the Casualty team backed up when the woman convulsed, but Harry held on to her, softly shushing and trying to comfort her as he focused on the blood again. The machine's noises quieted and the warmth of her life, cooling against his skin, began to stay inside of her body instead of pumping out with each beat of her heart. 

He saw in his mind's eye the white, cracked bone, sliding back into her skin and coming together. The skin knitted the hole closed and her screaming stopped. She settled back on the bed, her heart rate and breathing settling to a normal rate. Harry blew out a breath and bowed his head. "You're going to be all right," he murmured. "It's done."

Feeling wearier than he had the night of the battle, Harry looked up and found the response team staring at him. Decker's eyes were wide and he drew his wand, held it loose between his fingers as it flicked through the air. Harry knew what was coming and grinned at him before collapsing to the floor. The man's voice, echoing in his ears, protected them both, even as he lost consciousness.

" _Obliviate!_ "

~*~

_Professor,_  
I am now safely ensconced in St. Mungo's with the addition of several Healer mentors. I had to leave the Muggles behind because it was determined that I have Intuitive Healing Magic, so my studies have changed. Despite the accident, I am enjoying my new course schedule. So far, I've worked with the Creature Induced Injuries, and Potions and Plant Poisonings, as they try and determine my speciality. Next month I have a round in Magical Bugs but I really enjoyed the work with the creatures and potions most of all...

Minerva put down the letter, pushed her glasses up to her forehead and rubbed her eyes. The news of Harry's healing a Muggle had rocked the Wizarding World. Not only was he famous for his double defeat of Voldemort, but now his time would be in even higher demand. She and Poppy had both agreed to offer him sanctuary when they heard the news. She also knew St. Mungo's would never let a Healer of that calibre leave their facility. 

A moan startled her and she looked over at Severus. His eyes moved rapidly under the lids and his fingers flexed and twitched. She clutched her chest as she watched Severus's face twist into a myriad of appearances: frowns, grimaces, and then it finally relaxed. His breathing, which sped after the initial moan, had slowed once more as he settled. 

Checking the time, Minerva wondered if she had forgotten to dose him with a potion. Perhaps he was coming out on his own. That could be nothing but a good thing. Had his body healed enough and was ready to waken? She dimly recalled the properties of Living Death but something nibbled at the edge of her consciousness. She decided not to give him the next dose and waited by his side to see if he was going to wake. Hopefully it would be any time now; she needed his help on his condition.

~*~

The crash startled her and she ran into the room where Severus was sleeping to find him on the floor. Gasping, she moved over to him and tried to help him up. He struggled against her as she manhandled them back to their feet.

"Stop! Severus, stop before you do us both damage," she snapped at him, and he went still in her arms.

Raising his head, he looked at her and Minerva noticed his eyes were wide, his pupils blown. He clawed at his throat and she jerked his hands away to see the bleeding had begun again. Minerva noticed the red seeping though the bandages as she cast a Featherweight spell over Severus. Manoeuvring him back to the bed, she talked to him softly. "I've got you. Just calm down."

His mouth worked and she shook her head. "No, don't talk. I think your vocal cords have been damaged. Poppy managed to heal a great many things, but she is no miracle worker."

He stared at her, his lips still moving and she smiled at him. "Dumbledore told me to help with you." She frowned. "Now lie still and let me see what I can do."

She eased back the bandage and gasped as the wound spread open. Not one of the careful stitches Poppy had used to close the holes was present. None of the first aid they had rendered had appeared to work. The wound appeared just as fresh as it had the day of the battle. Blood began to flow forth, pumping out of the wound with each beat of his heart.

Moving quickly, she applied her hand to Severus's throat and swished her wand. She summoned bandages and a blood replenishing potions. She also retrieved one of the last precious few bottles of antivenin and the rest of the phials from his cache. 

Binding his wound, Minerva then began the long arduous process of getting the potions into Severus. Another flick of her wand and words began to float on the air beside him. 

_Curatives hidden..._

"I know. I made Albus tell me where they were. I've got everything that was in the box, but that was three months ago, and this is the last of the bottles. Tell me what they were."

He blinked slowly, holding still while she ministered to his wound. She held up each bottle to him and watched the answer rise in the air. Many of the potions she recognized but there were a few she knew she would be unable to brew. When she lifted the Draught of Living Death, he stayed her hand.

"You need it. It's the only thing that's been keeping you alive."

His response was again emphatically in the negative. 

"It's the only thing slowing the bleeding, Severus, unless there's something else you know of that will stop the bleeding."

_None that you can brew..._ His skin paled and took on a greyish cast. He blinked his eyes slowly and the wispy answer took forever to come. _Let me die._

She shook her head. "No! You leave me no choice, boy! I'll force it down you so I may have time to work on the potions you need. If you fight me on this you will die, and all the work I've done will be for naught."

His body sagged and no other answers came forth, but Severus's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded. "I promise. I will bring you out as soon as I can." The readout from his wand on the table stuttered, the vaporous words fading before speeding up as his body began to shut down.

He blinked at her once and his hand fell away from her arm. She gasped and forced the potion down his throat; his body jerked and then settled down into the sleeping coma again. Breathing a sigh of relief, she watched as the wand spell levelled out and the words darkened as he stabilized. She left Severus, moved to her hearth and called Poppy. She'd be damned if she was going to let him die.

Poppy stepped through the Floo and gasped. "Minerva!" She drew her wand and pointed it at Severus.

"No! I need... he needs your help. Please... remember..."

Poppy frowned, her face twisted and anger flitted across her features. "You... You Obliviated me."

Minerva nodded. "I'm sorry, but Albus said no one could know."

Poppy crossed her arms over her chest. 

"All I can do is apologize again. He needs you, though. I... I am not qualified to brew all he needs, nor do I know the spells."

Poppy eyed her, and then glanced over at Severus. She huffed out another breath and nodded. "I want answers, Minerva. Now." She moved to Severus's bedside, flicking her wand over him, and then began to give orders.

Minerva jumped to retrieve what she needed; relief filled her as she prayed that Poppy could work a miracle.

~*~

Minerva didn't want to wake him from the deep sleep but she knew she had to; she had promised him. The last time he had woken from the draught, it had almost killed him. At least having him sedated slowed the blood seepage down to a controllable level. She waited on the tests Poppy had set to finish their diagnostics. After getting her answers, she sent her on her way, extracting a Vow from her not to speak about Severus. She hated what Albus had done to her, yet, just like all his schemes, she knew he had been trying his best to do what was right. Minerva doubted that he'd even thought this one through fully.

Minerva only understood half of what was spouting from the spells, but it wasn't boding well. Research and study became her daily activity, and even with her rudimentary comprehension, she realized it was going to take longer for Severus to heal. She took copious amounts of notes, and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, late at night she wondered if Poppy had been right that night in the Infirmary.

No, she couldn't give up on Severus. Albus had charged her with seeing to Severus's well being, and with the political climate in the shape it was in, this was no time to reveal Severus's condition. She needed help. Writing to Poppy, she asked for her opinion.

She bided her time with the arrangements for returning to Hogwarts. It had taken months for the construction Wizards to work out plans and upgrades. New protections had to be installed and while the completed parts gleamed, the entire feeling in the castle was odd. Almost as if something were missing.

She supposed she just wasn't used to her new position yet. Never had she thought that she would be following after Albus, let alone the most notorious Headmaster Snape. If only she could hear that baritone insulting her now.

She chuckled as she thought about it. Nerves made the situation a bit overwhelming. It wasn't humorous in the least but she supposed she could do the job, otherwise they wouldn't have appointed her. She'd have to move Severus with her, but that was easily done. The castle would provide its occupants with what was needed. A screech distracted her thoughts and she gasped as Harry's new owl, Archimedes, swooped in the window.

_Dear ~~Professor~~ _ Minerva _,  
Sorry, I just can't wrap my head around not using your title; I'm working on it though. Please tell Madam Pomfrey I sent greetings. My apologies it took so long to write. St. Mungo's is messing about with my course schedule and they've implemented several new policies about which cases I should take. I've barely had time to breathe let alone do anything else. I was glad to get your Owl but am sorry that I can't leave just yet to come and visit. I was hoping for some furlough time but it seems that won't happen until I can get control over my latent healing magic._

_Harry_

Sighing with frustration, Minerva looked over at Severus. She had hoped that she could persuade Harry to help with his care. Merlin knew that Severus couldn't object if she had him cured while he was under sedation. He'd just have to wake up and hex her after the fact. 

Setting aside Harry's letter, she checked the time and summoned a Blood Replenishing potion. Pulling back the dressing, she gasped and dropped the vial. Pinkish-purple spots covered his chest and throat, and the skin surrounding the area was hot to the touch. Immediately, she cast the anti-infection charm. 

Flipping over Harry's note, she quickly described Severus's symptoms and whistled for her owl. Tying the parchment to Agrippa's leg, she eyed the owl. "Wait for an answer and be persistent." 

It didn't take long for the reply. 

__Minerva,  
I'll be there shortly. It sounds like he's contracted Serum Sickness; it's a form of allergic reaction. It's usually caused by a drug or some sort of foreign antigen introduced into the body. You need to stop giving him the antivenin. It must be purged from his system. Open your Floo and wait for me to arrive. It's time to wake him from the potion's influence._ _

__Poppy_ _

Placing the letter on the table, Minerva sighed. It couldn't be helped any longer. She was going to have to wake him and see whether or not Severus was going to live. She stood and entered the room, eyeing Severus as she came closer. Taking the vial of antidote from the cabinet she and Poppy had stocked, she approached Severus and settled into the chair by his side. Hoping he would come out on his own, she waited, speaking softly to him. 

When he didn't move, even after she had finished their daily conversation, she shook her head. Standing, Minerva administered the antidote, using her wand to force the potion to flow down his throat. She sat down by his bed once more and took his hand, waiting for him to waken. Perhaps when he was coherent, he would have a better time of it while aiding in his own recovery. 

His fingers twitched and Minerva watched as his dark eyes opened. Confusion marred his features and his eyes widened as he saw her. He recoiled and she reached for him. "No, calm down. You're safe." 

Severus opened his mouth and nothing emerged. He frowned and stretched his hand up to touch his throat. She pulled his fingers away. "There's something wrong with you, Severus. I can no longer care for you and need your help. Poppy is on her way to help." 

~*~

"Are you ready to listen to everything I have to say?"

Severus sat stiffly in the cushy armchair, watching the house elf prepare the tea. He lifted a hand to his throat and Minerva watched him. When he gave a short nod, she continued.

"I know it's going to take some time to get used to it but be careful. Don't strain yourself or your larynx too much by trying to talk. Use the spell."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and waved his wand, smoky letters flowing from the end to ask his question. _Do you know how annoying..._

"Yes, I know, I'm a bloody nagging... pussy and you already wish you were quit of me. Thank you for the sentiment, Severus." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. 

Minerva stifled her laughter then sobered. "Your wound needs to be seen to by someone proper."

Severus sighed and flicked his wand again. _You said you have been managing my care._

"Ah, yes. I know you probably don't want to hear this; however, I had some help in that." She bit her lip and watched him for a moment. "Let me explain everything. Miss Granger, Harry, Horace and Poppy created a potion: the antivenin you were dosed with."

Severus blinked then his face scrunched as he crossed his arms over his chest. _You told me no one knew!_

With a wave of her hand the words vanished and she cut him off before he could build up a head of steam. "Calm down, Severus. There's no need to get so excited." 

_Too many people already know about this and I'd rather..._

"Now, do shut it, Severus, and if you would please try to rein in your temper and allow me to explain," she finally snapped. Minerva waited on Severus and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"As I was saying; no one else knows about the details of your treatment. Poppy wanted the potion. While highly unlikely that someone else would be bitten by a snake such as Voldemort's, it is advantageous to have the knowledge." She pursed her lips. "Besides, it will look commendable on Potter's C.V. -- Poppy decided to sponsor him for the medical program at St. Mungo's."

_And this interests me how?_

Minerva huffed out a breath. "It doesn't. I just wanted to irritate you before telling you we are your only liability and I know that pleases you no end."

Severus arched a brow and a small smirk curled his lips. _Well played, you old tabby._

"I had to bring you out from under the Draught of Living Death because there were some complications. Because of that potion, or the venom, I'm not certain but something went wrong. You had a reaction to the horse serum used to create the antivenin and I had to quit giving it to you. I don't know why your wound will not heal completely. That is up to you to find out. Perhaps you may be able to lessen the scarring and have your voice return."

Severus closed his eyes. _It's from the snake bite; I knew this was a possibility. It's why it took so long for Arthur to heal. While the antivenin could have neutralized the poison flowing though my veins, each snake bite has its own set of consequences on a body._

Minerva nodded. "I had wondered. I'm truly sorry, Severus, and wish I could do more." 

_What aren't you telling me?_ Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

She chuckled. "Couldn't fool you, now, could I?" she eyed him and sighed again. "Your immune system has been compromised. The antivenin damaged part of the vascular system, and while the Blood Replenishing potion is working to keep you alive, the vessels are too damaged for it to cleanse you properly. We can do no more for you. You need to go see a Healer."

_Out of the question. We've discussed this more than once. Despite being an invalid for so long, I would like to move on with my life._

"Fine, just don't discard the idea completely though." Minerva shook her head.

_I will not be treated like a monster by those imbeciles at St. Mungo's. I will stay here and continue to work on a cure for myself._

Minerva sighed. "I figured as much. Fine, let me know what you need and I will see to it that you have it."

The list that flowed forth nearly overwhelmed her, but if he desired it she would give it to him.

~*~

Her cottage was crowded with more potion ingredients, equipment and Severus's flotsam and jetsam than she had ever seen it. She had never married and now knew why. The man was just as frustrating being mobile and injured as he had been as Headmaster. There were days she wanted to throttle him. She had no time to clean up after him, since she was packing to return for term.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts had taken longer than anticipated, so the term would begin that fall as normal. It had been over a year since construction had begun. A little more than a year that she had cared for Severus. She wondered if she would be able to convince him to return with her to Hogwarts. If nothing else it got him out of her kitchen.

An explosion had her dropping her valise and running to the kitchen. Smoke filled the room and she waved her wand. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

She heard him coughing and rushed over to him. 

Severus sat on the floor, potion covering his front, his face red where the hot liquid had splashed his skin.

_Should have known better than to mix the hippogriff feathers and love lies bleeding flowers..._

Minerva groaned and stood, opening the kitchen window and setting a charm to clear the air. She turned and wrapped a hand around his arm, pulling him up from the floor. "Come now. Let see what kind of damage you have done to yourself."

He moaned and jerked away from her. _I am perfectly capable of tending to any wounds I inflict on my person..._

Severus's eyes rolled up and he dropped to the floor again.

Minerva sighed. "Bloody irritating bastard." Casting the Featherweight Charm, she then lifted him up and floated him to his room. "Going to kill us both one of these days. I only hope you've not done anything permanent to yourself. Merlin knows you will be cleaning my kitchen once I make certain."

"You gave me free rein in the room, Minerva."

Minerva yelped and nearly dropped Severus as he struggled against the spell. The sound of his voice being used for the first time since he had woken stunned them both to silence.

She cancelled the spell and shook her head. "It's about time some progress was made."

He glared up at her, from where she had dropped him on the floor.

~*~

"I require space of my own."

The words startled her although they were not unexpected. His throat, though recovered, also had not escaped undamaged. His voice was lower, scratchy almost, and reminded her of Lupin's. She should have known that once he was able to stand on his own, he would be working toward independence.

And he had. Many times she had to drag him away from the books and research he was doing. It had taken longer for him to close the wounds on his neck than it had for him to begin spending time in her kitchen, brewing experimental potions to try. While he'd done wonders in such a short time, she had no idea what being alone would do to him. He simply had too much to do to properly to care for himself or no interest in it at all. She hadn't quite decided which of these things applied. The entire time she watched him work himself to exhaustion and hope that he wouldn't have a setback. 

All the time in the world, though, wouldn't be enough to prepare her for what he wanted. She knew she had done all she could, but his leaving had stunned her nonetheless.

"Have I not given you everything you need?" Minerva asked softly and eyed him as he sat stiffly across the table from her.

Severus nodded slowly but narrowed his eyes at her. "I do not require a nursemaid any longer. This potion appears to be the one. The wounds are beginning to close and I want to leave."

Minerva sighed. She had seen the evidence of his work, but she was still afraid that he wasn't completely healed. "Are you certain you won't see a Healer? Harry's testimony and the letter from Dumbledore have managed to at least have the arrest orders called off."

"Minerva... are you that desperate for company that you want a Death Eater to stay with you?"

She wanted to hex him. "I know you don't believe that about yourself any longer, Severus. Quit changing the subject."

"It's not about what I believe, woman, it's fact and that's all there is to it." He coughed and she leaned towards him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. He withdrew a flask from his robes and drank down a swallow. "No more fishwife behaviour, I want to leave and I'll walk out of here tonight, if I have to."

Minerva closed her eyes, counted to ten, then twenty. It wasn't working and she let her anger show. "Leave then, but don't be a git about it. And don't get yourself killed either. I worked too hard to keep your bloody annoying arse alive."

He rolled his eyes at her and the smirk that curled his lips just about undid her. She shook her head at him.

"I have something for you. The codicil to Dumbledore's will; he's left you some property. A small rural home outside of London. It is properly warded and I'll send a house elf out to tidy the place up a bit. It should be ready for you this afternoon." She grinned at him. "I'll make certain that all of your things are moved there immediately."

"I have no way to make recompense for..."

Minerva sighed. "Severus, shut up. Take this and good luck. I hope you will contact me if you have need of anything."

Severus stared at her, stood and reached for the parchment on the desk. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh. "You knew about this? Before now?"

"Dumbledore sent it the night I found you. You could have left at any time. I was hoping that you would see reason and stay put, even though you are a stubborn bastard."

Severus sighed then smirked at her. "I'll make certain the ingredients weren't wasted." 

She nodded as she watched his fingers slide over the vellum, and then closed her eyes as he vanished with the Portkey magicked into the parchment.

~*~

After Severus left, her life became a series of posts, missives winging about the countryside, and with her duties as headmistress, Minerva found no time to be worrying about what might have been. She knew he'd live or die by his own hand now, even though she wished there had been more she could do for him.

_M,  
I need more bubotuber pus and calendula. To my chagrin, the idiotic beautifying potions - with some minor adjustments, of course - are proving useful at reducing the scars. I've enclosed a few phials for your stores and a few galleons in exchange for the ingredients. Some aloe vera and gotu kola would not be amiss either. It is to my disadvantage that the wound, which had remained closed this entire time, has suddenly decided to reopen..._

_S,_  
I'm enclosing Muggle medical supplies as well as the herbs you _requested_. Is it possible that different sutures, not created by magic, will allow the skin to knit? I am also adding an experimental medicine the Muggles call Dermabond. It apparently bonds the skin together as one would use glue. Please reconsider going to St. Mungo's to see a Healer.  
M 

_M,_  
The problem with Muggle remedies is that they do not work. I am not a Muggle, so, no, nothing Muggle -- conjured or otherwise -- will work, either. Please take your suggestion of those frauds at St. Mungo's and put it where the sun no longer shines.  
S 

~*~

_Harry Potter,_  
Minerva and I were honoured to receive the invitation to visit. You do realize that once you have completed your studies, you would be welcome here, at Hogwarts. There are one or two positions available at Hogwarts for a Healer. As Matron, I run this medical facility and have the understanding that should it be necessary, I may retain a Healer for the more serious mishaps that occur with children at a magical learning institution.

_I understand that leaving St. Mungo's is highly unlikely; however, I want it understood you have other options available to you._

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_Madam Pomfrey,  
Thank you for the offer, and while I would love to come home to Hogwarts, you are correct as to the fact that leaving St. Mungo's is not an option. Well, not much of one right now, anyway. I suppose I could leave here if the right opportunity presented itself, but there is much here I still have to learn._

_The training I am receiving now is helping with my latent skills. I can only access the magic, it seems, if there is a dire need. At least this has always been the case so far...._

~*~

_... Iridescent baby dragon scales promote the healing of torn tissues and reduce fevers, and Balm of Gilead buds reduces inflammation and fights infection. An asphodel and poppy concoction numbs pain and slows internal bleeding. Neither does any bloody good, though, since I can't keep the fecking wound closed! There has to be some other form of purgative that will cleanse my body tissues to allow one of the godforsaken draughts to work... i >_

A year he had worked on his own to make a cure with his potions, and still very little progress had been made toward the goal. Minerva flipped over the parchment and began her missive to Severus 

_Come to Hogwarts. We will engage the services of a Healer and they should be able to help. Despite your tirades on the matter, True Healers are representatives of the light, who have integrity, are ethical, honourable and professional. The more powerful ones are Intuitive Healers: wizards and witches that sense the problems with their touch and can heal with a thought. Granted, not every condition is curable, but I believe there is one you could be persuaded to utilize. I know him very well and can vouch for him..._

She was writing Harry's name when the fire flared and Severus stepped out onto the grate and collapsed on the hearth. "Severus!" 

Scooting her chair back and scrambling to him, she checked for a pulse. His skin was clammy and slick with sweat, the bandages wrapped around his throat appeared tatty and dirty. An unpleasant odour wafted up from the dressing and she was afraid to remove it to see what she would find. 

_Dammit, she had known this would happen, and it angered her that he had allowed it._

Gathering him up, Minerva wondered what had happened, as she had just received his owl a few days ago. She called through the Floo for Poppy as she searched through his robes for a note, potions or anything else that might give her a clue into his current state. 

The matron's face appeared and she gasped in shock. "Minerva? 

"Get Harry here now. There's no time to waste." 

"Bring him through and I'll send Kreacher. He's just arrived with Harry's luggage for his visit." 

_Minerva just leaned into the fire, bracing Severus against her as they tumbled out in the Infirmary. Poppy ran over and, with a flick of her wand, had him laid out on a cot. The screens folded out, blocking Severus from view as she went to work on him. Hygiene Charms, diagnostic spells and finally a Banishing Jinx rid him of the offensive clothing and medical bindings._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Poppy asked. 

"Tell you? How could I when I didn't even know myself? You remember what he was like while working." 

"I do, the bloody idiot." Poppy wrinkled her nose. "He's severely malnourished and has an infection. Due to a compromised immune system, he succumbed to the illness more quickly than a healthy person would and it's going to take a while before he's better. I don't even know where to begin with him." Cutting her eyes to Minerva, she shook her head. "It's a good thing Harry is on his way. The boy's talented, Minerva, but I'm not certain even Harry is going to be able to fix this." 

"Fix what?" 

Minerva and Poppy turned. Harry stood in the doorway to the Infirmary, Kreacher at his side. He eyed the two women then stepped forward. "What's wrong? Kreacher wouldn't tell me anything except you needed..." He stopped and paled at the sight of the man lying on the cot. "Snape..." 

Harry swiped a hand over his face. "Bloody hell." 

Minerva smiled gently at him. "Language, Harry, but yes, I agree entirely." 

~*~

Seated in Minerva's quarters, Harry held on to his teacup, the heat from the beverage warming his numb fingers. In fact, his entire body felt numb, and he knew it was most likely shock. Surprise at seeing Snape, alive even, was still giving his system a bit of a rattling. He'd looked for the man after the battle but his body had never shown up in the Great Hall. He looked up at Minerva. "How long?"

"I've cared for him the first year. After that he went off on his own."

Harry thought about it. "Why?"

She looked him in the eye. "Because Albus asked me to."

Harry closed his eyes and got up, walking out of her office. 

"Harry?"

"I need a minute, Professor."

The door closed softly behind him and he rode the spiral staircase down. He walked the rebuilt halls, knowing where he was going without even looking. Pushing open the Infirmary doors, Harry watched Poppy bustle around the room, her quiet spells and the scents of the place reminding him of his schooling, both during and after Hogwarts. She looked up and gave him a grim look. "Well?"

Harry chuckled. "Why am I standing around when there is work to be done?"

She nodded and gestured to Snape. He shook his head at her. "I can't."

The look of shock that passed over her face startled him for a moment. "Why ever not? I know you took the Oath just as I did, Healer Potter."

"He is incapable of giving consent." 

Poppy just blinked. "Potter... he needs medical attention. That in and of itself is consent enough."

Harry shook his head again. "It doesn't work like that. Not for me."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at him. "Regardless of the past, Potter, this man needs aid and as a Healer you have a duty to provide it."

Harry hung his head. "Thing is, Madam, I can't. Literally. The only way for me to actually tap into the wealth of power I have available to utilize my healing abilities is with explicit consent. I can do everything physically possible to keep him alive but I can't just cure him. He has to trust me implicitly in order for it to work." He looked up at her then cut his eyes to Snape. "You know as well as I do that there was only one person Snape trusted like that and he's been dead for years."

Poppy looked between the two men, then tossed a roll of bandages at Harry. "Fine. Stupid male posturing. Get over here, Potter, and play orderly as I work on him."

~*~

Harry and Severus stared at one another, eyes narrowed and frowns marring their faces. Minerva watched the two of them. Looking for weaknesses and assessing strengths. Measuring dicks. She supposed it was inevitable; boys would be boys despite the fact that they were both grown men. Harry had grown into a nice looking, educated peer and it was always took time to distinguish where the lines began to blur. She had watched it occur but even still she had trouble reconciling the starved waif that entered Hogwarts and this strong man before her. "Severus... Harry can help."

Severus snorted. "I sincerely doubt it."

"I don't need this," Harry began and turned to walk away, muttering the entire time. "I only stayed because I couldn't believe it. Surely after all this time, after everything that has happened, one of us would have grown up but I guess I was sadly mistaken."

Minerva glared at Severus. "Harry... wait..."

Harry stopped and turned to look back over his shoulder, and though she had just credited him with being an intelligent adult, he crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn look on his face. It made her want to sigh... repeatedly. 

"Yes?"

"If you would like to stay, the situation between the two of you must be resolved. I refuse to have this in the castle, in fact, Hogwarts will not stand for it, and while I hate to impose such control, I most certainly will, if I am forced."

Harry dropped his arms and eyed her. "Hogwarts won't stand for it?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "There are measures the castle takes to ensure the Headmaster has exactly what he or she needs to safeguard this facility."

Harry gave Severus a bland look then turned to Minerva. "Are you telling me that you'll oppose my visit if I don't help him? The _castle_ will eject me if I am uncooperative?"

Minerva nodded. "If it comes to that, Hogwarts will do what is necessary. Severus is correct in that matter." She stepped toward Harry, her hands held out to him. "I know he's a stubborn bastard..."

"I beg your pardon?!"

Harry snorted and grinned at her. "And I'm an insufferable nuisance."

Minerva ignored Severus and chuckled at Harry. "Yes, quite, you are both more trouble than was expected; however, know that this can be overcome." She eyed them. 

"My bedside manner isn't exactly the best," Harry admitted. "It is always one of my most critiqued faults."

"I expect that with time, and Poppy's..." she cleared her throat and smiled at Harry, "gentle training, she will have you right where you need to be."

Harry laughed. "Gentle, eh? I'll keep that in mind."

Minerva turned to Severus, staring at him as she waited for him to at least try. His paler than normal features clenched at her heart once more and she knew she was taking the right course. "You will allow Harry to heal you, Severus Snape." Her tone brooked no argument but he startled nonetheless and gave her a look that should have dropped her in her tracks.

"You are not my..."

"Oh, grow up, Severus! I've watched you try to fight back death for over a year now. Please just make your decision and either get well or die, so I may grieve in peace!"

~*~

Harry knocked on the door to Severus's room, and was not surprised to have his inquiry unanswered. He knocked again, a bit louder this time, and when he still received no reply, he sighed. Knocking a third time and plastering a smile on his face, Harry pushed into the room.

"How are we doing today, Snape?"

Snape's eyes glared at him and Harry continued toward the bed. "I hope you are enjoying this little game of yours, because Poppy has completely given your case up to me. Since Minerva is your legal representative, she has also had the foresight to remand you into my care. Now, while I might not be fully trained, I am uniquely qualified to diagnose and begin the healing process."

Still Snape said nothing and continued to stare holes in Harry. With a shake of his head, Harry drew his wand and gave it a quick flick at Snape. Snape flinched as the rough and ready hygiene spell ripped over him. Harry smirked. "I can and do have a deft hand with the sanitation spell, so if you are going to be difficult this entire time you have now just been forewarned."

Snape's mouth curled into a snarl. "Thank you, Nurse Ratched."

Harry smirked at Snape. "I'm not a nurse or wretched, although I can be particularly ungentle if you are going to fight me on this." He sighed. "Look, I know you don't want me here but could you at least cooperate with me long enough to just close the wound off and get that blasted tabby off my arse!"

Snape's face pinched and his lips thinned as if he was holding something back and Harry watched him struggle for a few minutes before laughing out loud. "Oh, go on, you know you want to laugh at her, too. It doesn't make you cruel; it makes you human. She's almost as bad as Molly Weasley, isn't she?" 

The laughter never came though, but a snort did escape. "She is rather tenacious, to say the least."

Harry smiled and nodded. "She is at that."

Snape leaned back against his pillows and crossed his hands over his lap. "I suppose you want to look at me."

Harry nodded. "I've taken a dive in the Pensieve to look over both Poppy and Minerva's memories of all that has happened over the last two years. Minerva also let me read the pertinent parts of your letters to her."

Some emotion flitted across Snape's face and Harry hurried to end the impending explosion. "Personally I think you were on the right track with a potion solution."

"And how would you know anything about proper brewing of an antidote?"

Harry grabbed the armchair next to the bed and moved it back out of swinging range. "Despite your less than stellar classroom etiquette, I did manage to learn a few things on my own."

"From my book, no doubt."

"Actually no, although I did learn some amazing things from that book. As you well know, I didn't do too badly on the end of year exams nor my standardized testing at Fifth Year." Harry paused for a moment, pondering the novelty of having a semi-rational conversation with Snape.

Snape just grunted and Harry continued. "If you like I can petition the Board of Education and have my N.E.W.T scores sent here. If I remember correctly I did well enough to be granted entrance into the Medi-wizard program."

Snape just nodded and continued to stare at Harry. 

Harry sighed. "And I know you know that the exams are difficult because it is the same exam they administer to any potions expert who is contracted to brew for the hospital. I know you have taken it; otherwise they would have never released Arthur into Dumbledore's care. Your name is on his health records."

Snape rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. I also have spent the past six months in the Creature and Spell Damage wards, which happen to be my favourite divisions as of yet." Harry slouched down in the chair. "While I have been able to heal many different conditions, I was unable to work any sort of miracle on the Longbottoms. And I tried, for Neville's sake alone if nothing else."

Snape eyes widened. "What happened with the Longbottoms?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. However, Frank, Neville's dad, passed away after I tried with him. I don't know why but he seemed to be worse off than Alice was, and he was ready to go. So, I helped him with that." Straightening before standing, Harry looked down at Snape. "Neville still visits with Alice and asks me to try again every so often. It was how we figured out some of the more interesting traits of my healing abilities. Despite wanting to help and having the ability, I can do nothing unless express permission is given by the patient themselves."

Snape met Harry's gaze. "Until you settle and allow me the leave to do what needs to be done, I can only monitor your progression, not heal it. And then again, I might not be able to completely cure all that is wrong with you."

Snape continued to watch Harry as if searching for something. "Go on and use Legilimency, if that's what you want, I can not lie to you about this."

"You may look," Snape rasped.

Hope surged through Harry and he nodded. "That helps, thank you." He moved closer to Snape, rubbing his hands together before reaching out for the bandage on Snape's neck. "I'm going to touch you now, so be very still so that I may get a reading of what's going on."

~*~

Severus nodded and returned the scowl he received from Potter. He nearly jumped at the heat that came through the gauze from Potter's hands. The deft fingers quickly unwound the dressing at his throat and then Potter's fingers were around his neck.

His eyes widened and he panicked as the feeling of the firm grip pressed against his windpipe. He could breathe, but just the thought and sensation of the strong hands around a vulnerable part of his body made him react as he never had before. Struggling, he opened his mouth to voice his protest and the pressure disappeared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry stared down at Severus, his own eyes narrowed at him. "Did you think I was going to kill you?"

"You said touch, not strangle," Severus gasped out, glaring at Potter. 

Harry sighed and moved away from the bed. "I didn't strangle you, you git. That's why I told you to be still. I need to assess the damage done to the area by Nagini and the methods of healing that were first employed. Everything that is done to a wizard's body is catalogued in their magic. Healing Touch, a staple in any Healer's arsenal, allows them to tap into the flow and read it like a medical chart. It's a form of wandless magic that separates Healers from medi-wizards."

"You could have told me that instead of trying to throttle me."

"I wasn't trying to squeeze the life from you, although I wonder if it wouldn't help matters to have you unconscious."

"I knew you were only doing this for revenge. Suffocate the poor bastard and Minerva would never know the difference. I could feel the heat of your anger, Potter." 

"That wasn't anger, you prat, I thought to make you more comfortable by warming my hands. Forgive me as I shan't do it again," Harry snarled. 

"And furthermore, I still could throttle you as it is; however, I took the Oath not to take a life. I couldn't do it while Voldemort was alive and I still can't do it now." He flung his hands up in the air. "I can't even use any Unforgivable, be it to end you or ease Minerva's suffering. So, if you would kindly get your head out of your arse and let me do my job, then we could both go our separate ways and I will never darken your door again!"

"Problems, gentlemen?"

Harry turned to find Minerva standing in the doorway, a house elf at her feet with a tray of food for Snape.

"None that a good swift kick in the arse wouldn't cure," Harry muttered. "I'll leave you to your visit." He stalked out the door, then turned. "Oh, he's been seen by a Healer before, but I couldn't identify them. See if you can get it out of him... please?"

Minerva blinked and looked at Severus. "Do I even want to know?"

"Hot headed and impetuous as always," Severus muttered and gestured to the chair for her to sit.

"Do you know what he was talking about?"

"You know my feelings on the charlatans at St. Mungo's."

As she settled her robes around her, she spoke softly. "Don't you think it's time to bury old baggage and start anew? Perhaps not friendship but maybe mutual indifference. At least enough to see you well?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes to the lecture he knew to be coming. "No. Now leave it, you old bat."

A flick of her wand and he felt something laid on his chest. "I shall mourn you, old friend. You always were a bastard, but I enjoyed our solicitous maliciousness."

Minerva stood and walked out of the room without another word. Severus opened his eyes and drew in a breath as he picked up the perfect lily bloom lying on the blankets.

~*~

"You'll do everything you can, Harry?"

"Don't I always?" He huffed out a breath and frowned at her. "Poppy...I'm sorry. He's always brought the worst out in me."

Poppy chuckled. "Severus has always been difficult. You were yourself, but in a different manner."

Harry stared at her, then grinned. "Oh? I seemed to recall things another way. I never went looking for trouble."

"No, it came regardless, Mr Potter, and you tempted fate by just being you."

Harry smirked. "I'm supposed to be taking a break from my studies, not adding more stress to the situation."

Poppy snorted. "As a Healer you should know there are no 'breaks' from studying; however, if you are determined to stay this course, I will do everything in my power to see that you try to receive a relaxing visit with us."

Harry licked his lips, trying not to laugh. "I guess that means I'll just be dealing with children, wayward spells and broom accidents."

"Yes, most likely." Poppy laughed. "All in all, a normal day at Hogwarts."

"Ta ever so," Harry chuckled at her. "Poppy...are you certain Snape never saw a Healer? There was something when I checked him. I couldn't quite make out exactly what it was but I know something happened."

She sighed as she settled down at her desk. "I only have some of my memories from the night we found him but I seem to recall that there was an irregularity about his condition."

Harry hummed. "I don't remember seeing anything in yours or Minerva's notes, but I know I _felt_ something."

"Perhaps if you spoke of that night," Poppy said gently and Harry looked over at her.

"I never have," Harry answered. 

"Then that might be the problem between the two of you."

Harry snorted. "For Snape and me, communicating has never been a problem. He bellows, I yell. I rant and he raves." He chuckled. "See... all very civilized."

Poppy shook her head. "Somehow, I sincerely doubt it, but maybe one of you needs to just listen as the other speaks." She licked her lips and continued. "Seeing as he's the wounded animal and you are now an educated adult, perhaps you can see your way to doing exactly that."

Harry's brow furrowed. "You aren't subtle, you know."

She chuckled. "And neither are you, Harry." Sighing, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Go; see to him whilst I arrange for dinner for us."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry stood and walked away.

"Be good to him, Harry Potter, or I shall hear of it."

Harry shook his head. "Only if he's good to me as well."

"I heard that, young man."

"I intended for you to have done." Harry barely managed to slip through the doors before her saucy retort could continue their conversation.

~*~

"And so I knelt there; his fist was curled into my robes and I collected the memories as he cried them out. He bled out right before me and I did nothing."

Dumbledore's portrait hummed and Harry couldn't meet his eyes. He knew that the portrait couldn't do magic, but somehow it was fitting that the man would know, regardless of Harry's own words, that the guilt of the past still resided in him. Of all the deaths he had caused, Dumbledore's and Snape's seemed to affect him most. 

"You did nothing because you had no knowledge or because of malicious intent?"

The words caused Harry to look up from his lap and stare at Dumbledore. "Knowledge, I suppose, but all I could think about was how much I hated him." He sighed. "I know now that he was bitten in an impossible area; even if I could have supplied an antivenin, he would have bled out. No one survives a wound to the jugular vein like that."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry felt compelled to continue. "I don't know how long I knelt there beside him before Voldemort spoke to us again, but that entire night is fogged over."

"Was there any chance that you did something to Severus unconsciously?"

Harry gasped and shook his head immediately. "No, I just sat there staring at him, and then left because Voldemort interrupted."

"Then you don't know for certain what happened to Severus?"

Shaking his head again, Harry answered. "No, I returned to the shack later and placed the elder wand on him. I knew after the final battle that people had heard about the wand and would go looking for it. Since you said Snape was supposed to have taken command of it I put it with him then sent my Patronus to the castle for someone to come and find him." He looked away from Dumbledore. "I couldn't be seen bringing him in, they would have thought I killed him or something. I was that angry when you died."

"I suspect Severus was as well, my dear boy, but that still doesn't explain what happened. It may very well have been your talents."

Harry scoffed. "If that were the case then why couldn't I..." he trailed off not wanting to speak about things he could have changed if he'd known about being able to heal. "No, magic doesn't work that way. You told me it couldn't bring people back from the dead, Hallows notwithstanding."

Dumbledore tsked. "I thought I also told you when we last spoke that you and Voldemort had traversed together into realms of magic unknown and untested. After being connected to Voldemort and then becoming the Master of Death, do you think you could ever be anything other than extraordinary, Harry?!"

The sense of betrayal and bitterness filled Harry again. The naivety of youth still fuelled his outrage that Dumbledore could still believe in the power of the objects and the desires irritated him. "I am and always will be just Harry," he snapped. "I thought you understood that. I would have sworn we left King's Cross on better if not more understanding terms."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "And that is the fault of an old man and portrait, Harry. I am only half the man you met that day; the one that lives on, forever trapped in this oil and magic with the things I knew before my death."

Harry gave a half-hearted snort of laughter. "Well, then. I suppose that's that, eh?" he shook his head. "I always wondered if there was life in the portraits, real life or just memories and now I know." He stood and looked over Dumbledore once again. "Thanks for talking with me, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am truly sorry, my boy, if I have confused you more. Take care and good luck, Harry."

Harry waved away the comment and left the office, heading for his assigned rooms.

~*~

Severus twirled the lily in his fingers and jumped to hide the flower when a knock sounded on his door. Poppy entered and Severus adjusted himself in the bed, laying the flower on the table as she flicked her wand at him. It took everything he had not to flinch as her hygiene spell whipped over him. "Must you do that?"

Poppy narrowed her eyes. "Since you came to me filthy and infected, then yes, I must do so. Every time I see you just to annoy you, if you must know."

Severus huffed. "It was better than Potter's I suppose." He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her. "So how long are you going to keep me here?"

Poppy sighed. "I'm not, Severus. If you truly wish to leave then I will let you." She watched him for a moment. "But don't expect to come back. You have everything you need here to begin the healing process..."

"If I would just cooperate with Potter, yes?"

Poppy frowned. "Don't you think it's time? Do you not wish to live your life?" She gasped as she looked him over, her eyes widening for a moment before she squinted at him. "I knew it. I should have let you die."

Severus schooled his face quickly. "I wish you had," he muttered.

"Liar. The Severus Snape I knew wouldn't give up like this. You were and always have been a stubborn person. You never lied to me though and that right there is a horrible half-truth if I have ever heard one." She plunked several vials down on his table. "Your potions. I brewed them according to your notes, but I refuse to force feed them to you."

Poppy turned to go and he watched her, somewhat startled at the sudden anger she showed. He'd never seen her so excited about something, except when... He realized she felt responsible for him, and suddenly felt the need to apologize, even though he'd never had that sensation before. Merlin, he'd not even offered contrition to Minerva but knew he needed to do so now. "It was nothing you did, Poppy."

She turned and scowled at him. "Then do what is necessary, Severus, just as you always have. Take a chance and live for once." 

"What do you think I've been doing, woman?! I have always done what was needed, regardless of consequences or the situation. And now you all want to force me to do something more!? Continue on the same path as I always have." His hands curled into fists and his voice lowered, becoming scratchier as he shouted. "Maybe I don't want to any longer. I was supposed to die and now I haven't. How would you feel if you had been continually robbed of everything in your life and forced to live with that?"

Poppy watched Severus as he began to cough and passed him a glass of water. He pushed it away and turned over in the bed away from her. 

"Fine, I won't help or hinder any longer," Her voice was tight as if it hurt to say the words. "My apologies, Severus."

Severus flinched as the door slammed in its frame.

~*~

Taking a deep breath Harry knocked on the door and opened it, not giving Snape a chance to protest.

"Don't you dare hit me with another Hygiene spell or I'll kill you where you stand."

Harry chuckled. "I take it Poppy has been to see you." He eyed the bottles on the table and picked one up, checking the dosage before setting it back down. "Minerva says you wouldn't tell her who your Healer was. If you told me I would summon him here and he could do this. We can make certain nothing is said about your whereabouts."

Severus closed his eyes, "I never have seen one."

Harry shook his head. "I know I felt something, Snape. You had to have seen someone."

Severus arched a brow but never opened his eyes. "I can assure you that if one of those frauds had given me a go over, they wouldn't remember the task." 

"Then will you allow me to try again? I'll explain as I go."

Severus finally opened his eyes and Harry watched him struggle with something. His arm moved and Harry stared at the flower in his grasp. The pretty blossom was almost snow white; its orangey-yellow pollen just dotted the inside of the open flower. 

"No, Potter, I won't. And before you puff up like Kneazle, listen to what I have to say." Severus closed his eyes once more and laid the flower on his chest. "I am ready to die, and I don't want to hear any more fuss about it. I should have died that day when The Dark Lord meant to kill me."

Harry drew in a breath, hearing the finality in Snape's voice. It was almost a compulsion to help. He knew it was his magic telling him Snape had given his consent. But, for the first time since his transition to Healer, Harry regretted his abilities. He was disappointed in himself to realize that he wasn't certain he could actually give Snape what he wanted even though it was the man's final wish.

"Give me time to prepare," Harry murmured and fled the room without hearing Snape's answer.

~*~

"And his options are?" Minerva watched Harry as he paced across the room.

Harry hunched his shoulders and sighed. "There are no options; Snape's made his decision. He doesn't want to be cured so he can slowly wither or I can 'help' him by releasing him with the Kiss."

"The Kiss?" She inquired.

Harry chuckled and it was bitter sounding to her ears. "Yes, the Kiss." He settled in the armchair across from her leaning on his knees as he explained. "See, the Muggles have a method to revive someone who isn't breathing called CPR. It's a heart and breathing restoration often called the 'kiss of life'."

Minerva watched him, noting the set of his shoulders. "And this involves... kissing?"

Harry snorted. "No not really, you have to place your mouth over the injured party and breathe the life back into them. Anyway, Healers adapted a version of Avada Kedavra. If we can't heal the person, we are bound by magic to offer the Kiss."

"Sounds like a twisted version of a Dementor, Potter."

"Muggles call it assisted suicide." Harry smiled at her but nodded, not saying anything more though she could see him turning something over in his mind.

She waited and Harry didn't disappoint. He looked up at her but wouldn't meet her eyes. Staring at a fixed point over her shoulder, he spoke softly. "It is similar to the creature though an incantation is required. The Dementor's Kiss can take the soul of someone, feed off the emotions of the person, leaving them a hollowed out husk. Healer's Kisses are allowed to release the spirit. Instead of absorbing the essence of the person, the Healer releases the person to their death. It's used in place of The Killing Curse."

He closed his eyes and Minerva could almost feel the conflict in his voice. She drew in a breath, her chest aching as he continued. "It's painless, I am told. The person goes to sleep, the body functions continue to slow then cease and all it requires is the same consent which I need to heal. A death with dignity when life has all but removed decorum from the being. _I_ just don't particularly like it. The first time I used it was to help Frank Longbottom, and I've never used it since."

~*~

Finally, Harry knew he could wait no longer to acquiesce to Severus's desire. He could see it in the man's face that he no longer wanted to live his life. He just didn't know if he was going to be able to give him the release of death. It had been harder than he thought to allow Frank Longbottom to go. Even with Neville at his side, administering the Kiss had been brutal.

However, the relief in Neville's face and the way the tension had left his friend let Harry know that he'd done the right thing. Even if it had been both Neville and Frank's wishes it still tore at something in Harry.

Poppy's hand squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You are doing the right thing since this is what Severus wants."

Harry gave a nod. "I know but it just seems like such a waste. You and Minerva tried so hard and he's just given up."

"It's no good for him to keep living if he has nothing to live for, Harry," Poppy murmured softly and sat down in the chair outside of Severus's room to wait.

Harry sighed and entered the room, eyeing Snape as he lay almost deathly still in the bed. Again, he cursed the waste of life but he respected Snape's wishes. 

Harry moved to the side of the bed and brushed a hand through Snape's hair.

Severus opened his eyes and looked up at him, studying him for a moment and Harry smiled at him. "I promise there will be no pain."

Severus nodded and continued to watch Harry. The reassurance of his words did have a soothing effect on him but Potter' body language said otherwise. And he couldn't quite figure out why. He studied Potter's expression and while he was certain of his decision, he could see the less than obvious tension to Potter's body. 

"A simple spell and a gesture over your heart and it's done."

He remained relaxed, calm even in the face of this matter. Potter's fingers were warm and tingled against his scalp as they continued the comforting gesture. And Severus realized that it was relaxing, and he was ready to leave this life behind. He nodded at Potter again but sustained eye contact with him.

One last card of his fingers through Snape's hair and Harry whispered the incantation, felt the magic welling up inside of him. "Go, Severus Snape. Be at peace," he murmured and bent, leaning down to press The Kiss to Severus's brow.

Severus swallowed and continued to stare into Potter's eyes. He waited for the sensation to overcome him, anticipated the warmth of Potter's lips on his skin, the oblivion of release, and then, he shifted.

Reaching up, Severus grabbed Potter's face before his mouth could even come into contact with his. He shifted Potter's head, pulled him closer and pressed his mouth to Potter's.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Snape's mouth under his own. He had no idea what would happen once the spell had been cast but the action had not been completed. He heard Snape groan and the well of magic that had built in his sternum dissipated. He relaxed and opened his mouth to Snape, tentatively swiping his tongue out to glide along Snape's mouth.

Snape's fingers slid up his face and nestled in his hair and Harry finally closed his eyes giving up control. Letting the magic have its way as it swirled up between them, the kiss continued, just a simple hard press of lips against one another. Images flashed behind his lids, taking him back to the Occlumency lessons. Except the pictures weren't of just his memories, but Snape's as well. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and illustrated what had happened that night in the Shrieking Shack.

_Severus made his way across the ground, quickly darting under the branches of the Whomping Willow before ducking down into the hidden passageway. Harry seemed to follow him even as he saw himself with Ron and Hermione fighting the Death eaters. He followed Snape though, watched as Snape dug through his robes._

The scene changed.

_Harry, dragging Hermione, ran from the fighting giants. Ron followed behind as they ran after Hagrid. They approached the Willow and Ron triggered the knot, and into the tunnel they went._

The conversation flowed just as Harry remembered and the snake came, striking Snape and he could see the images superimpose over one another, his memories combining then separating from Snape's as they played side by side. He watched as Snape's fingers dropped a vial then fluttered at his neck, spreading something over the wound. 

Harry then was looking into his own eyes and felt the surge of magic burst from him and hitting Snape just as they made contact.

_Take... it. Look... at... me._

Then he was staring down at Snape's body, sitting beside the man as he lay on the floor of the shack. Snape's blood pooled around him and Harry shook his head at the scene.

And he was shoved away, could see Snape's body fading away then Harry realized he was on the floor, looking up at Snape. "What the hell was that?"

Snape's cheeks were reddened and Harry continued to stare at him. Watched as the dark eyes closed and he shook himself. "Go away, boy," Snape whispered and Harry felt ire well up in him as he shoved himself to his feet.

Harry grabbed Snape by the shoulders and shook him. "Do you know what you have done?" he hissed and rattled Snape again, clinging to him even as Snape's fingers wrapped around his arms and tugged. "What could have happened had I lost control?" His voice broke, the sound a trembling waver of the tenor it had grown into.

"Let go of me," Snape breathed and Harry felt the hot harshness brushing his skin. He shuddered, fighting to remain in control of himself, his emotions and his very magic. The sensation of spiralling away enveloped him and it was all he could not to vibrate out of control.

"No. Not til you look at me. Take off the self-deluding glasses and man up. Make a firm decision and quit being a coward!"

Snape glared at him, the spots of colour coming back to his face as he snarled. "How dare you!"

"I dare because I can, you bloody bastard! Once again, look at me and see the man I am. The adult I have become. I am no longer the child you fucking tormented." Harry sighed and jolted Snape's body one last time before letting go. He moved back but continued to look at Snape. "I respect you, and your intelligence, sir, but it doesn't help one bit when you continue to act as if you have none for me when I know I have earned it."

"Fuck you," Snape whispered.

"No, fuck you, Snape," Harry snapped. "Fuck you for being belligerent and deliberately obtuse. You think you are supposed to be the mature one here, twenty years of age means nothing without the bollocks to back it up. You can't reconcile what has happened or what you may have to live with, so you are going to fight it in spectacular Snape fashion. Crush your desires if you want but don't make me the instrument of your destruction."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You don't know a damned thing about this situation or me either for that matter. You think just because I am not crawling on my knees to you for your aid that it makes me a coward. You have no idea what you are asking. This is my life, Potter and though I have made my choices, not all of them were bad. Forgive me for being cautious when this is all I have left of my dignity."

Snape took a deep breath and continued. "I have to _want_ to live but do I actually get a say in the matter? Is it my own choice to do so? It's me that has to continue on this path. I shall be the one vilified for having the bloody gall to persist to live while others, others more worthy rot in the ground." His fists clinched in the sheets and collapsed back against the bed. "Leave me be. Quit snivelling and go." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Don't threaten me."

Harry rolled his eyes and forced himself out the door. Poppy and Minerva stood up when he stepped out.

"Is he..."

"No. He's too stupid to die properly."

"Harry!"

Harry held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't, please." He licked his lips and the taste of Snape's skin lingered there, making him shudder.

Minerva and Poppy watched him and though he was distracted by what had happened he knew he couldn't take out his confusion on the two people that were on his side. "I'm sorry. He just... he could have killed us both by kissing me."

The looks he received nearly made him laugh, and he knew if he gave into that urge it would sound slightly hysterical. He was still reeling from the shock of the spell's complications, but one thing was for certain: Dumbledore had been right. He had done something to Snape to help him survive. 

Sighing, he walked away, leaving them outside of Snape's room. "Just... give him and me both some time. Don't bother him unless he asks for something and even then I would let one of the house elves tend to him."

~*~

Harry didn't go to Snape that night as he promised but went back to his room to contemplate what had happened. While he respected Snape, he still wasn't certain he actually liked him. Besides the confusion about the spell and what had occurred after was a bit alarming.

The actions and sentiments that he had accused Snape of ignoring were inside him as well, and it had clouded his judgement. Although it felt immensely freeing to get those things off his chest, he knew it was a blot on both his professionalism as well as his character to have lost control of his emotions.

Since the end of the war, and his decision to make his own choices in life, Harry knew he'd matured. Not only in the physical sense had he grown, but in the psychological sense as well. One couldn't face his death freely and not come out on the other side, unscarred by the experience. He shook himself and settled on the bed with his books. Not time to dwell on things that couldn't be helped. Snape and his problems were here in the present and that puzzle they presented was something tangible that he could touch and research. Solve, eventually, he hoped.

Nothing he could find in his notes about the Kiss explained what would happen if it hadn't been administered. He knew with how quickly his magic had settled that he'd not truly been ready for Snape to die, and apparently Snape hadn't completely accepted his willingness to let go either. He said that was what he desired but Harry had a feeling that if it had been true then nothing could have stopped the power of that spell.

He decided to stay his course and continue to offer his limited expertise just to spite the bloody wanker. One of them would continue to live and at this point, Harry wasn't certain which one of them it would be. The situation between the two of them was going to change whether Severus wanted it to or not.

Choice made, Harry knocked on the door to Snape's room and entered. He drew his wand and aimed at Snape as he struggled to sit up in bed. 

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'm giving you a choice, Snape. Spell or five minutes in the shower stall. Make your decision."

Snape stared at him, his mouth opening and closing for a moment.

"Right then, spell it is." He flicked his wand at Snape just as Snape yelled. "Shower!"

Harry pulled his wand back at the last minute, drawing back the charm and nodding.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "How did you do that?"

Harry turned his wand on the cupboard across from the bed and Summoned clean linens, a towel and flannel and a nightshirt for Snape. "Honestly, I don't know. It was something that came about while they were testing my magic after I first learned the exact nature of my healing abilities. All Healers have one speciality they can do. Mine, specifically, is the manipulation of magic itself. I use it to direct the body's energies back to their proper alignment to aid in the healing process."

Snape stared at him as if he hadn't expected such an answer then narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry sighed and wondered just how long it was going to take before Snape got it through his head that he really did want to help.

Harry jerked back the blankets and Snape clutched his dressing gown to his chest. "What are you doing now?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You wanted a bath, so I am going to help you."

"I have been able to bathe myself for a considerable number of years, Potter, and don't need your assistance."

Harry held up his hands and backed away from the bed. "Fine, let's see it then. Get up and walk to the loo." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited on Snape to move.

Snape glared at Harry but took a deep breath, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. That action made him reconsider his request of a shower as he swooned; however, he was not going to let Potter know just how feeble he felt.

Placing his feet on the ground and trying not to let the wobbling in his legs bother him, Snape stood, and immediately pitched forward.

Harry was there instantly as if he had Apparated the few feet between them. "I've got you, you stubborn arse," he breathed as he manoeuvred Snape's arm over his shoulder then bolstered him to a standing position.

Snape bit his lip as Potter's arm slid around his waist. He felt humiliation burn his cheeks but nodded as if he hadn't been trying to meld with the floor. "You knew that was going to happen, and yet let me try anyway."

"Yes, and what of it? I wouldn't have let you fall."

"So gracious of you," Snape drawled.

"I try." Harry snorted. "Bloody hell, I think I should have just spelled you. Who knew skin and bone was so heavy."

Snape rolled his eyes at Potter's words, and couldn't help the next question as it spilled forth. "Why am I... What's wrong with me?"

"Weak?" Potter chirped, and Snape wanted to pull out Potter's hair for voicing the problem.

"I suppose that would be one way of putting it," he answered instead and tried to get Potter to amble forward to the loo.

"You did a number on yourself, if I do say so myself. Malnutrition, compromised immunity, the wound itself, as well as a fever does tend to take a toll on the body." Potter kicked open the door and adjusted his pyjamas as he settled Snape on the toilet.

Snape screeched as Potter took the liberty with his clothing but immediately felt better for being down. He was still immensely embarrassed but somewhat relieved to be able to use the facilities almost by himself instead of a charm.

Potter bent and started the water running in the stall then turned around and jerked the clothing off his head.

"Potter!" Snape tried to cover himself.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Look, if you've seen one, you've seen them all, Snape. I've no interest in your bits except for the fact that they need to be cleaned. So drop the innocent defiled virgin act and let's get this over with."

"I can shower on my own thank you very much." 

"After your swaying act in the other room, I think not. You don't need a concussion in addition to your other problems"

Snape scowled at Potter but nodded, one hand still over his groin as Potter helped him to the bath. He stepped in and nearly groaned at the feeling of the water rushing down over him. Leaning against the cool tiles, he closed his eyes and stuck his head under the spray.

A moan escaped when a vigorous but firm touch ran over his back. He knew Potter was scrubbing him and tried to straighten while keeping himself concealed. He had never realized just how good it felt to be bathed like this. As efficient as Potter's movements were, it wasn't particularly as intimate as he had expected. While Potter had taken the liberties with his person, he also felt as if he were being cared for just because Potter could.

"I can do that," Snape murmured and arched into Potter's touch as he rubbed the flannel over his chest and stomach. "But if you insist, I'll let you stay that course for a bit."

"It's part of my job," Harry answered and chuckled as he bent to wash Snape's legs. "For a while I worked with the elderly that couldn't take care of themselves, so I made certain that I could do this well."

Snape snorted and tried not to yelp while Potter cleaned his penis and sac. "Well, the rest of your bedside manners leave something to be desired," he drawled as fingers drove into his hair and scratched against his scalp. "However, if you continue to do that, I will reconsider my evaluation."

Potter chuckled again and the water shut off. A warmed towel was wrapped around his lower half, and Snape finally opened his eyes to look at Potter. How the boy—young man had managed not to drench himself while bathing him amazed him. He felt better, but as he took Potter's hand, he was grateful for the assistance because all his energy drained out of him then.

He leaned heavily against Potter until he was set on the edge of the bed. His hair dried and combed, he was dressed just as neatly as Potter had bathed him and he leaned back against the pillows. The fresh scent of the warmed and clean linens surprised him, but he supposed the house elves had helped while he was busy.

Despite being exhausted now, it felt wonderful to be handled by actual hands instead of magic. Never would he admit though that it was simple touch that had done what magic couldn't; he really did feel better off than when this entire thing had begun. He closed his eyes and sighed while Potter cleaned the wound at his throat. He tried not to flinch as the area was poked and prodded before Potter bandaged it with clean gauze.

"Thank you, Potter," he breathed as he felt sleep claiming him.

"You're welcome, Severus," Potter answered quietly and Severus just barely heard the "call me Harry," that followed.

~*~

Harry's fingers slid around his throat and Severus fought the rising panic at the sensation. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Harry's fingers warmed against his skin, felt the magic slide into his body like a gentle caress. It had been a long time since he felt anything so soft brought against his skin, he revelled in it. Craved it like air or water and never wanted to let it go.

Harry concentrated on the wound, letting the seeking power find the answers. Going deeper into the wound, he filtered past the potions sustaining Snape's life to the damages inflicted by them as well. He sorted the ailments out, softly speaking his finds to the Dicta-Quill. He added his notions about how to administer the best possible remedies and then delved deeper to the original wound. 

Despite having bled considerably, Snape's very tissues held the injury from the venom within his body. Harry grunted as he tried to classify the harm the toxins had done then felt a wave of nausea wash over him as blackness enveloped his magic.

The darkness seemed to swallow his light completely until Harry recognized the force for what it was. It hissed at him and Harry was hard pressed not to back away from it, knowing that a fast withdrawal from Snape's system could injure him further. Instead he held fast to his control, wrestling back the shadow of evilness. When it finally retreated, Harry eased his fingers away from Snape's neck and sank down into the chair, drained from the fight.

He huffed out a breath trying to regain what he had lost. 

"What did you find?" Snape's voice sounded as ragged as he felt and Harry opened one eye to look at Snape.

"You were bitten by Nagini and poisoned by her taint."

Snape frowned. "I know that, Potter, but what else is wrong? As long as it took for Weasley to heal, he did eventually do so. It did not take almost three years."

Harry nodded. "I know. I made certain to examine his records when I worked on the creature units. But as I was saying, you were bitten by Nagini and thus are tainted."

Snape growled at him. "We've already established that fact!"

"No, I don't think you understand. Nagini wasn't a Horcrux when she attacked Arthur; she was just a large snake. The damage from snakebite, I might be able to heal. However, the contamination from the Horcrux has permeated your entire system, and I don't know how to fix that other than destroying the vessel."

Snape turned a sickly grey colour. "Was I used to create Horcrux? Is one inside me?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No, nothing I felt was like when I encountered them during the hunt. You are fouled by the dark magic."

Snape stared at Harry, his mouth working as if trying to avoid a smile. Instead, he coughed, choking off the laughter bubbling up from inside. "Of course, I'm tainted by dark magic. What do you think service to The Dark Lord entailed?"

Harry jerked up Snape's arm, turning around and pinning it against his side so they could both see what he was doing and he pushed back Snape's sleeve. He exposed the faded dark mark, struggling with Snape as he drew his wand. Taking the tip, he traced the tattoo.

Severus watched the glow of Harry's wand fill the design with a light that seemed to shine from under his skin, shocked, still, that no pain resonated from his arm. He studied Harry, watched him intently as he finished whatever diagnostics he had planned.

Harry withdrew the magic and shook his head. "No, this is just a brand. It may have been applied by magic but the evil that fuelled it, _Voldemort's_ influence is gone."

Harry stroked his fingers over the blemished skin and Snape drew in a breath at the touch. "It's nothing more than an example of a misspent youth and a lifetime of penance."

Snape was finally able to jerk his arm away, rubbing his own fingers over the stain on his arm, and staring at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. Perhaps both of them had gone round the twist but there was only one way to find out.

He held out his hand to Harry and drew in a breath when it was finally accepted. "Truce," Severus murmured.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for finally letting me in."

"I could never stop you before," he whispered.

Harry stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Always, Harry. Always."

Harry frowned then shrugged as if the meaning of the words were lost on him. He patted Severus on the arm then left the room. The feeling of Harry's hand on his arm lingered and he ran his own fingers over the area.

Severus closed his eyes wondering if maybe his actions weren't going to damn them both.

~*~

"I'd like to discuss these potions with you," Harry looked up from the tray of vials he carried and grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were still eating."

"Knocking first would have helped." Severus muttered about poor bedside manner and continued to eat. He sipped the soup and waved a hand at Harry. "I can speak and eat at the same time. What I would like to know is if you can keep up your end of the conversation."

Harry shook his head. "You know, I managed to perform quite well in my potions studies once I started med school. A ..." he paused trying to think of a diplomatic way to voice his thoughts. "A non-hostile environment makes a surprisingly easy setting for what was once a most interesting subject."

"Really, you don't say."

Harry huffed but continued. "I was fully prepared to enjoy your class. You were... still are impressive."

Severus arched a brow. "Indeed."

Shrugging, Harry settled the tray on the foot of the bed and sat on the edge. Severus's other brow joined the first at his hairline but Harry chose to ignore the look. 

"I've been working on this for a while now; it's similar to Skel-Gro only it works on the skin. I used the Muggle example of Dermabond to create the philtre; Tissue Suture. It's a tincture of Dittany, St. John's Wort, cocoa butter and vitamin E, administered topically to reduce inflammation and scarring of the area applied."

Severus rubbed the serviette over his hands then reached for the bottle. Tipping out a small measure onto his hand he rubbed the lotion between the pads of his fingers. "Viscous but not overly thick or gelatinous. The texture isn't grainy like St. John's Wort is usually..."

He trailed off as the potion absorbed into his palm and the small cracks at the edges of his fingers vanished almost immediately. "Not bad as a moisturizer either."

Severus reached over to the bedside table and held out a vial to Harry. "Flesh Seam; chickweed, oriental mustard and dittany, with a base of flax seed oil. My own version, similar to the Dermabond as well. Minerva sent me a sample hoping to close off the wound; however ..."

"Nothing Muggle works particularly well on magical persons." Both Severus and Harry finished at the same time. Harry grinned and tipped out some of Severus's potion into his palm. The liquid was dark red and very loose as he stirred a finger in the pool. "Oh, I see... oral application. I can see how ingestion would work but the dosage would have to be carefully monitored to avoid digestive upset."

Severus nodded and reached up to the bandage on his neck. "I am willing to try this and you should take notes since I've yet to take the Flesh Seam today."

"Wait." Harry wiped the potion from his hand then drew his wand. "Let me cast a purgatory charm just to be on the safe side in case your potion has built up in your system."

Severus nodded and watched as a parchment appeared and recorded the time and potions he'd been taking, then the substitution.

Taking the phial from Severus, Harry poured out a measure onto his palm and warmed the lotion. Severus watched the sticky ointment emulsify in Harry's fingers then tipped his head to the side when Harry motioned.

Closing his eyes as Harry's fingers glided over his throat, he sighed as the warmth and smoothing gestures moved on his skin. He felt the tingle of the dittany working with the soothing feel of the cocoa butter. The lotion soaked in and he opened his eyes to watch as Harry's fingers continued to slide on his skin. Harry was focused on the application and once more, Severus felt a prickling at the area.

Harry's eyes closed, his mouth parted as he spoke softly, and Severus could almost make out the words as he spelled the wounded area. The magic flowed from Harry's fingers into Severus's skin and a quiet moan escaped Severus. "That... that feels..."

He swallowed and Harry's fingertips grazed his skin sending shivers throughout his body before the touch lifted away.

"Thank you." Severus opened his eyes, licked his lips and saw the changes that had come over Harry. His eyes had tracked the movement of Severus's tongue but quickly left his mouth to shift back to the wound on his neck. Lines of stress at his temples and mouth pulled his skin taut and Harry's breathing was slightly laboured. His green eyes closed when he took a deeper than normal breath and he sagged for a moment.

"I've one more I'd like your opinion on," Harry murmured and Severus nodded.

"This is another version of the Blood Replenisher... without the gastrointestinal side effects."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the potion and plucked it from Harry's fingers. He opened it and sniffed. "What did you use to counteract the iron scent and constipation?"

Harry handed a blue vial to Severus. "Angelica and chlorella, respectively. In fact, the angelica works better than most medicinal versions of artificial iron supplements. We've had better luck with alfalfa and the chlorella in witches; however, the results are similar in both sexes with the use of angelica."

Severus hummed and dosed himself with the angelica version of Blood Replenisher.

Harry stared at him, stunned that Severus had even tried his potions. He gave him a tired smile and Severus scowled at him.

"You did say a measure of trust was needed for healing."

Harry nodded and stood, trying to keep himself steady. He watched the concern flit across Snape's face and chose to file the reaction away for later. "I did and I thank you for your faith."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows. "I hardly think that killing me now would aid anyone."

Harry chuckled as he Banished the meal tray and the extra potions on Severus's table. A swish of his wand Summoned several bottles of the Blood Replenisher. "Not good for my reputation, no. Leave the site uncovered and I'll check on you later to see how the application is working. We'll try the angelica for a few days to see how you are faring on it. Will you note any side effects and changes for me?"

Severus grunted and waved a hand at Harry and Harry grinned at him before turning to go.

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. "The dark magic you spoke of last time, have you found a way to remove it?"

"Not yet, no. I was more concerned about getting and keeping your wound closed but it is next on my list. You've any suggestions?"

"Ask the headmaster for the books I used when trying to slow his curse," Severus murmured and let go of Harry's wrist, his fingers trailing away slowly.

~*~

"Minerva, may I speak with you a moment?"

Harry settled into the chair beside her at the Head Table then reached for a goblet and the pitcher of pumpkin juice. 

Minerva nodded and looked out over the students studying at the tables. Harry followed her gaze and smiled. "When did you change the tables around?"

Minerva chuckled. "I haven't; however, an announcement was made at the beginning of the term that any student who wished to could come here on their free period to have time to study with other students. A kind of neutral zone, if you will, to gather together. I find that although the division of houses is still needed for individualism, this allows the opportunity for unity..." she paused and smiled at Harry. 

"Without Madame Pince's library being disrupted."

Harry chuckled. "It looks as if things are going well, then." Several groups of students of mixed houses were sitting at the long tables, books and parchment spread about while they chatted and worked.

One girl reached out and brushed a young man's hand and the blush that blossomed across both of their faces reminded Harry of something. Another issue he needed to ask Minerva about Severus's care.

"Did you touch Severus while he was with you?"

Minerva stared at him, a bit of colour coming to her cheeks and Harry smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter. I did nothing inappropriate with Severus while he was under my care."

Harry laughed at her and shook his head. "You misunderstand, but that goes a long way to explain some of the things I have been seeing."

Minerva frowned. "Please explain."

"Severus has been touching me. Not anything improper, just reaching out and grabbing me when he wants my attention almost as if he needed the contact. Touch-starved essentially. It's not uncommon for men, or women actually, that need an intense amount of physical care when ill."

She hummed. "Severus has never been one for allowing unnecessary contact, nor has he actively sought it out that I can recall."

Harry bit his lip. He recalled Snape's memories from the Pensieve and wondered if there wasn't a simple solution to the problem that he'd overlooked in the face of trying to cure the physical wounds. It might be best to attempt another route toward his healing methods. "Do you know much about his childhood?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, and we shouldn't discuss this in the open or without Severus."

"I'm going to see him next but I just wanted to ask you something before I got distracted with this line of questioning."

Pursing her lips, she eyed him. "You do know that prying into his private life has nothing to do with his medical condition."

"On the contrary, I think that it just might be key to his cure. I vaguely remember a study done with infants and the effects of touch deprivation on the adult they would become." Warming to his subject, Harry gestured toward her and laid his hand on her hand. Automatically, she flipped her wrist and patted his hand, and Harry smiled at her.  
"Women are more receptive to touch, but men can learn it as well despite having grown up with the stigma of 'don't touch that' or 'touch equals sex equals sin' teachings. Virtually everyone has an intense need to be held and soothed and stimulated, but we find ourselves receptive at relatively brief moments of our lives. If I am correct then there have been very few receptive moments in Severus's life and it's manifesting now."  
Minerva looked thoughtful and glanced down at their hands for a long moment. She squeezed Harry's fingers then withdrew. "And your conclusions?"  
"If we are not receptive to a given touch, the effect is deleterious rather than beneficial. He needs to be touched, shown that it isn't something wrong or repulsive. There may be a chance to reverse the damage done to his psyche, even."  
Minerva chuckled. "I shall enjoy watching you implement this regime."  
Harry snorted. "I don't think I have to try all that hard considering what has happened. I just need to be very careful to make certain he doesn't step past any boundaries."  
"Is that a problem?"  
Harry grimaced. 'I've had some problems already at St Mungo's. I usually make certain there's always an experienced Healer in the room with me when I see a patient."  
Minerva made a face. "I see. Perhaps you will consider taking up Poppy on her offer."  
"Perhaps but I want to finish my schooling." Harry shrugged then clarified. "I've already been told that the only training up I still need is refining my technique and my attitude. If I would just open myself to the magic I have available I could do just about anything I set my mind to."  
Smiling at him, Minerva nodded. "I trust you to do your best by him, Harry."  
Harry felt the rush of heat fill his face. "He's my patient, Minerva. Any relationship between us will remain strictly professional."  
"I have no doubt of it."  
Harry looked away from her and cleared his throat. "Well, now that I am extremely uncomfortable, can we move on to what I really wanted to ask you?"  
"But, of course, although I must say that if you feel it is necessary, you do know that you are both adults. The consequences of your actions affect the two of you equally."  
This time Harry didn't bother trying to hide his embarrassment. "Minerva, please. There will be nothing untoward occurring between Severus and me, while I am in my capacity as his Healer."  
Minerva's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Well, I'm glad you felt the need to qualify the situation as such."  
Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Why me?" he scowled at her. "I don't have time to get involved with anyone and I would ask that you please leave my love life alone. What is it with the overstepping of personal boundaries here?"

"It comes from years of working closely with one another. You'll get used to it if you stay with us." She laughed. "What was your question, Harry?" 

Relief flooded through him. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, Harry met her eyes again. "Have there been any problems with the Dark Magic detectors since you've brought him here?"

Reaching for her teacup, Minerva frowned. "Come to think of it, no, I don't think there has been. I do remember Albus adding some spells to the wards during Severus's tenure here; however, nothing has been needed since we've returned."

Harry nodded. "He mentioned speaking with the headmaster about his books and the course they used after he was cursed by Slytherin's ring."

Minerva gasped. "You think he's cursed, too?"

Harry shook his head. "He's contaminated with dark magic. I checked his dark mark but nothing of Voldemort remains. My other theory is that once I can remove that taint then he can get better."

Standing, Minerva gestured for him to follow. "I think I might know where the notes of Albus's treatment might be but if not he will answer our questions. He wants to see Severus well, too."

Harry trotted along behind her, their conversation flitting through his mind. Did he want something more with Severus? Was he ready for that kind of relationship now? He'd put off all his other attachments until he had decided the direction of his life. Now that it was settled, that he was once again home at Hogwarts, he wasn't ready to leave. 

With that thought in mind, he rode up the staircase, contemplating his options. Would his advisors be convinced to change his apprenticeship to Poppy? Whatever his decision, it would have to wait until Severus was well.

~*~

Harry opened the door and walked into Severus's room, knocking on the door as he opened it. "Hallo Severus!"

"Harry," Severus watched him and Harry tried not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"I spoke with both Minerva about the wards and Albus about the treatment you used to help stay the curse."

Severus picked at the blanket edge. "I was unsuccessful in treating Albus, and as for the wards, you said the taint of The Dark Lord was no longer in me, so there would be no need for the wards to be triggered with the dark magic."

"Right, however, the dark magic is entrenched in your very tissues so I thought I would try a different sort of philtre to remove it from you instead of just sustaining it." He laid a hand on Severus's shoulder.

Severus nodded after eyeing Harry's hand. "You think you can remove it then?"

"Possibly, can't hurt to try it. I think it might be the key to closing the wound completely, even though the new ointment is working well. I am going to build off your concoction that you made for Dumbledore, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest, however, we shall discuss the ingredients before you make any changes."

"I thought we had already established that I could make an acceptable potion. Speaking of which, I am adding to your regime. You need physical exercise."

"Oh, goody," Severus rolled his eyes and removed Harry's hand from his shoulder, holding on to his fingers for a moment before letting go.

Harry smiled at him and reached for the Tissue Suture. With a shaking hand, he applied the ointment, watching as Severus's eyes closed when his fingers grazed across his skin. "Let me know if you are in any pain."

Severus hummed. "No, no pain. It feels... rather nice, actually." He leaned his head back, allowing Harry more room to work.

Harry smoothed the potion onto Severus's skin in wide sweeping motions, moving it down the column of his throat. Severus hummed again and Harry felt the vibrations of the actions against his palm and grinned as Severus's expression settled into one of contentment.

Changing his strokes, Harry moved his hand down to Severus's shoulder, massaging the skin just underneath his pyjamas. He let his fingers slide down Severus's arm, working the muscles until he reached his hand. Twining the long fingers with his own, he loosened Severus's wrist and kneaded his palm before moving to his fingers. One at a time, he gently worked each joint of each digit then returned to Severus's neck to do the other side.

Finishing up, Harry looked at Severus. His breathing was even and slow, his eyes moving lightly beneath his lids. He chuckled as he Summoned a towel from the loo. "Rest well, Severus." He patted one leg and turned to leave.

Harry had the door almost closed before he heard. "And you as well, Harry."

~*~

"Starting today we are going to get you up." Harry offered Severus a Blood Replenisher potion and pulled out a bottle of the Tissue Suture.

"Up, really? Well, it's been some time since I had such a delectable man make such an offer toward me, Harry. I didn't know you were so inclined as such."

Harry stared at him, wondering where that had come from. He watched as Severus's mouth curled into a smirk and shook his head. "Bastard," he hissed. 

"My parents, such as they were, had been married by the time I was birthed. But I would agree with your assessment." Severus chuckled.

"You were taking the mickey with me?" Harry asked, disbelieving what he was seeing and hearing.

"Most certainly," Severus simpered and held out the bottle of Tissue Suture to him, his fingers brushing Harry's palm and lightly scratching as he let go of the bottle. "Now are we going to proceed so you can torture me with the physical activities that you have deemed necessary?"

Slowly, Harry nodded as he poured out a dose, wondering about what to do with being teased. He supposed it was Severus's way of being comfortable in an uncomfortable situation and was glad it wasn't more vicious. "Yeah, okay." He warmed the potion and then reached for Severus. Carefully, he smoothed the ointment over Severus's skin.

Severus leaned his head back, exposing more of his throat, and his shirt moved showing off one pale shoulder. "That feels so good," he breathed.

Harry jerked his hand away and Severus arched a brow but never opened his eyes. "Yes? You told me to let you know the effects of the potion, did you not?"

Harry nodded even though Severus wasn't looking at him. "Um, yes, yeah I did." His fingers returned to Severus's neck once again moving spreading the potion in.

"Then I shall continue to let you know what it is you are doing to me," Severus murmured and opened his eyes to meet Harry's.

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding and finished, cleaning his hands with a flick of his wand. "Now, let's get you... to your feet."

Severus snorted. "You're learning to manipulate your words to your advantage."

"I'm trying." Harry laughed and offered his arm to Severus as he helped him move back the blankets. "I can handle a bit of teasing, just as well as I can give it out...long as you take it in the spirit as it was given."

Severus grasped Harry's elbow and slid out of bed. "I always give as good as I get, Harry."

Harry tried his best not to blush at that and manoeuvred them around the bed for a short walk. "We'll only go as far as the loo and back just to get you used to being up and moving around."

"I have no problems getting up," Severus began and Harry scowled at him.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate less crude humour."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"I thought we were both adults."

"Ah. I had assumed you engaged in such conversation with Mr Weasley."

"Oh, we've tried but no. Ginny and Hermione tend to slap first then apologize."

Severus snorted. "I knew the littlest ginger would take after her harridan of a mother. Honestly, I don't see what the appeal is."

"Kindly leave my love life out of this."

"I didn't know you were a prude, Harry."

Harry almost dropped Severus's arm. "I'm not!"

"Then cease acting as such when you accuse me of doing the same." Harry felt Severus's eyes on him. "My apologies if I have touched a sensitive subject."

Harry started to say something then shook his head. "I am a Healer and you are my patient. I wasn't trying to be prudish but professional."

"Well then, by all means, you remain the professional and I shall remain the bastard, putting my nose in where it doesn't belong."

"I didn't say that!" Harry began then the bluster left him as he noticed Severus's arched brow and sneer. "Merlin, you really are joking, aren't you?"

"Mmm, yes, so it would seem." Harry chuckled and laid his hand over Severus's as he guided him across the room. 

"Feel up to more?"

"I am always ready for more."

"Whatever, Severus."

~*~

"You could have warned me he had a twisted sense of humour."

Minerva laughed as she watched Harry work on the potion and checked the book again to be ready to hand him another ingredient. "Would you have believed me if I had done?" She moved the dandelion and kidney-leaved pelargonium closer to him.

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, no. I mean he's almost as bad as Ron."

Minerva nodded. "He can be down right horrible if he wishes, but most times it's just crudeness. I tend to ignore him and he moves on quickly. Unless he is being vicious, I suggest you do the same. It will discourage the behaviour, especially since he is seeing how far he can push you out of your comfort zones."

"I..." Harry stopped and reached for the bottle of apple cider vinegar. "Damn! I just realized he was on a fishing expedition since he was too weak to use Legilimency."

She snorted. "You didn't think he'd actually changed, did you?"

"Actually, I know he hasn't. At least I don't think so. I've just grown up."

"Very good, Mr Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled. "Doesn't count although I'm certain they would appreciate them."

"Did you give him anything to use?" She paused. "Have you also considered that just as death changed you it could have done something to Severus as well?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, well, I suppose so. It all depends on what he decides to do with it. I basically told him I was too adult to act like that. I should have seen it for what it was."

"And what is that, Harry?" Minerva asked softly, hoping for the best of Harry to come to the right conclusion. 

"He's trying to make nice and show me he can be friendly, in his own odd way."

Minerva smiled at him and nodded. She knew he wouldn't disappoint her. "Then I would say you should return the gesture."

~*~

With his hand on Severus's arm, Harry led him down the hallway. "Where do you want to go today?"

"The brats are settled into class for the next hour or two, yes?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. His idea about Severus being touch starved had seemed to pay off. Every day he looked healthier, more colour seemed to infuse his skin and his sense of humour was still as innuendo-filled as before. Perhaps this is what a free Severus could have been.

"Shall we go outside? Sunshine is good for the soul."

Severus crinkled his nose but nodded. His hand slid down Harry's arm to twine their fingers so they touched skin to skin.

Harry didn't say anything but untwisted their fingers. He took Severus's elbow again and led them out a door next to the kitchen.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?"

Harry shook his head. "As I told you before, I am your Healer."

"Yes, yes, so I understand. However, that didn't seem to stop the massage you treated me to."

Harry stopped and looked at Severus. "In my line of work I have to touch people. To heal them or even just to make a connection."

"So the treatment was just another part of my cure?"

Harry nodded. "If I implied something more I didn't mean to."

Severus nodded and began walking again, leaving Harry behind. "It doesn't matter."

Harry caught up with Severus and took his arm again. "That's not what I meant. Do not twist my words or my actions."

Severus frowned. "I am a man of actions, Harry, and nothing will change that. Just because you feel the need to curb your own is not my problem." He looked at Harry, pointedly focusing on his hand.

Harry looked down at his fingers, the tanned skin light against Severus's dark dressing gown. Running his hand down Severus's arm, he gripped his wrist for a moment then twined their fingers. With a sigh, he nodded at Severus, wondering just who was healing whom with the simple lesson of touch.

Severus smirked at him. "It isn't only young lovers and girls that hold hands."

Harry blushed. "I've never held hands with someone so I wouldn't know."

Severus arched a brow. "Never been kissed then either?"

Harry glared at him. "Yes, not that it is any of your business, but I have been kissed."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Since you felt it necessary to torture me with sunshine, then I shall control the conversation."

Harry rolled his eyes as he felt Severus's fingers slide from his and catch his nails across his palm. He grabbed Harry's elbow, steering them along the castle wall and back toward the kitchens. Harry felt the long digits stroking the inside of his elbow and shivered.

"So responsive, Harry," Severus leaned close and breathed against his ear.

"Alive is what I think you mean. Most anyone would respond to such stimulus."

"You find me stimulating. That's interesting to hear."

Harry growled. 

"That is even more so," Severus purred, his fingers sinuously moving up and down Harry's arm.

Perhaps his assessment of Severus being touch starved was wrong. Maybe he was just a dirty little sod. He'd already made the commitment, though, and decided to push through. A little flirting and innuendo never hurt anyone, and it wasn't as if he had to respond to Severus's attentions. Possibly it would discourage him if he responded to the advances.

Tugging Severus's hand down to his own, Harry scratched his palm before twining their fingers again. He squeezed Severus's hand. "And you? Have you been kissed?"

Severus returned the squeeze and pulled Harry closer to him. "I have been caressed intimately almost everywhere you can imagine, Harry, and returned them with the utmost enthusiasm and satisfaction." He licked the outside of Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered and groaned when Severus laughed. "So lovely the way you react to sensual activity. I like it."

"Shut it, Severus."

Harry had been wrong. Severus was just a berk. An interesting one but a prat nonetheless. He left his fingers tangled with Severus's and moved them back into the castle. Perhaps some tea would settle him. If not, he was going to drug Severus for the rest of their appointments, just so he wouldn't walk around embarrassed all the time.

~*~

Severus ran his fingers over his throat, carefully probing the skin around the wound. No heat remained in the tissues nor was there any real pain, however, the area ached and itched as if it were still fresh.

He could feel the skin knitting; the smooth new tissue under his fingers made him wonder just how bad the scarring would be. If there would be any. He would have to ask Harry to help him to the mirror when they went for their walk today to see the progress the potions had made.

To his surprise, Harry's potions continued to work extremely well. He wouldn't have believed it unless he'd seen it with his own eyes. The treatments seemed to work even better after Harry, himself, had applied them and he wondered why. Was it just some part of the healing magic that Harry could summon or was there another reason?

Knowing the small amount of field medicine Severus could access had helped, but Potter's touch was something he was beginning to crave, and that was an interesting side effect. The phenomenon was disturbing to say the least but not entirely unwelcome. He touched Harry just as often if not more than Harry did while administering his curatives.

Harry seemed to ignore the situation developing between them entirely. And that was his prerogative. Severus knew that Harry thought it unethical to detour from his prescribed course of treatment. It was; however, it was also fun to see how far he could push Harry. As yet, he had allowed nothing improper to happen and had been the epitome of propriety despite some of the more raunchy things Severus had implied and said. 

The door opened and bumped against the wall, startling Severus from his ruminations. He sneered at Harry as the man came through the door. "I think I've got it!" A scowl marred his handsome features. "Leave the site alone before you irritate it." He stalked into the room toward Severus.

"Potter!"

"You called me Harry before." Harry paused and frowned at Severus, pointing at Severus's neck and moving forward again. "What happened?"

Severus returned the glare. "It's my body; I shall do with it as I please. Also, you have no manners to speak of. Knocking is the polite thing to do when entering someone's abode."

"You want me to go out and come back in?" The grin was back and Severus was hard-pressed not to return it. 

"Only if you are going to announce your presence."

"I probably won't. You already know I am there."

Severus sighed. "Fine. Please share what has you so joyful."

Harry settled down on the end of Severus's bed, ignoring the chair as always, and Severus rolled his eyes. "Take a seat."

"I did." Harry smiled again and passed him a bottle. "Here is the potion I told you about. Let's try this and then I have another dose of the Tissue Suture for you."

"And 'this' would be what?"

"This is the ointment that I made to see if we can't remove the taint from you."

Severus arched a brow as he removed the cork and sniffed the bottle. "Interesting and how did you come to decide on this course of treatment?"

"After some trial and error, Poppy and Minerva tested the Cleansing potion I had made. Worked gently at removing toxins from the body." Harry scooted further onto the bed and leaned back, resting on his elbows as he explained. "Since your potion slowed the spread of the damage, I took your base and modified it with my cleansing potion. I added some herbs for detoxification like we talked about and hopefully it will purge the darkness and we can finish healing you."

Severus stared at the bottle in his hand. "What do you mean by purge?"

Harry reached for the phial. "Just what I said. I used your base to get an isolation of the curse then added something to flush out the blight from your system." He bit his lip. "There's only a few ways to cleanse the body of contaminants. I think this method will be the least taxing on your system."

Severus hummed, pouring out a tiny amount of the potion. "I take it that eradication occurs through either vomiting or bowel elimination."

Harry shook his head. "No, I thought the violence of sicking up might tear open your oesophagus again, and I didn't know what the other would do to your intestines, so this is going to leach out your pores. The skin is what is tainted, so I thought that inducing the cure through the blood and sweating it out would be the best course of action."

"And the possible side effects?" 

"Dehydration from the 'sweating' and the associated effects thereafter. Best we try this in the bath, where we can just rinse you off as the curse comes to the surface."

"How long is this 'sweating' going to take?"

Harry shrugged. "I think it depends on how deep the curse is embedded in your tissues. The darkness I felt was strong, yet it took me a relatively short amount of time to fight it off."

Severus nodded. "Standing for an inordinately long time could be seen as a detriment to my health as well. I haven't been able to move about for long periods of time."

Nodding, Harry stood. "I know. I'll help you to the stall."

"You just want to get me naked again." Severus smirked at him.

Harry gaped at Severus, stuttering as he floundered to find an answer. "I-I..." he swallowed and Severus was pleased to see the colour on Potter's face. "I can transfigure a tub so you can sit, if you like. Might be slippery, though."

Severus snorted. "Naked and slick. Well, Harry, I do believe that your bedside manner is improving."

Harry glared at him. "Quit taking the piss, Severus."

"I must get my jollies from somewhere."

Again, Harry gawped at him and Severus waved at him. "I'm ready to proceed, if you are."

Harry sighed. "If you don't want to do this in the bath then you can stay there in bed and—"

Severus cut him off. "And foul my bedding, I think not. I'd rather have your hands on my person than endure the nastiness that would entail." He frowned when Harry's colour turned green. With a sneer, he flipped back the blankets and surged to his feet. "Never mind, I shall do this by myself."

He stomped for the loo with the potion in his hand.

Harry grabbed his arm and slowed his progress. "Hey, calm down. I was just trying to make you as comfortable as possible."

"If you find my presence so repulsive then all you had to do was let me know. I'll find it easier to convalesce without your constant interruptions."

Harry shook his head. "I don't."

Severus stepped back into Harry's personal space and eyed him. "You don't what?" he asked quietly.

Harry swallowed and Severus watched his Adam's apple bob then focused on his eyes. Harry met his gaze without flinching. "Find you repulsive."

Gaze still focused on Harry's eyes, Severus leaned in and pressed his mouth to Harry's. Licking over Harry's lips, he pressed until Harry's mouth parted and delved inside. At Harry's moan, his eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his arms around Harry, revelling in the feeling of him.

Harry responded, his hands coming up to rest on Severus's hips then he jerked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen."

Severus arched a brow, watching as Harry licked his lips. "And why not? As you informed me not too long ago, we are both adults." He moved toward Harry again.

"I also told you that I was your Healer." Harry stepped back from Severus.

"And?"

"No fraternizing on the job with patients."

"Ah. My apologies since I offended your sensibilities." Severus looked away. He should have known better.

"They aren't."

Severus smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Offended?"

"Right, I'm not offended. I just cannot pursue anything that goes against the Healer/patient relationship."

Severus nodded. 

"I will get Poppy in here, though, for propriety's sake."

"I don't need that woman in here watching me in the altogether."

"Nevertheless, I think there needs to be another party involved so nothing untoward can be reported."

Severus sneered. "I shall leave you be, Potter, no need to get your feathers ruffled."

Harry grabbed his arm and Severus nearly groaned at the heat of Harry's skin sinking into his. "I didn't say it couldn't happen, just that it shan't while you are under my care."

Harry's fingers slid up his arm and Severus shuddered.

~*~

It took five days for the potion to completely clear Severus's system. Five days of sitting in the tub, shivering as large black spots welled up on his skin and slid down his body. Hot water washed over him, cleansing away the taint, and yet, he still felt weak.

Many times Harry sat behind him, a cloth between them to absorb the toxins while Harry's hands moved along his scalp. The motions when Harry's fingers smoothed back his sweaty hair were soothing compared to the cramps that racked his body. Carefully, he was offered water and nourishing potions to hydrate him through the processes. Severus revelled in these times most, the feeling of Harry's heat behind him and Harry's hand moving over his skin.

Poppy, Minerva and Harry all took turns staying with him though the aftershocks, forcing potions and food down him, the room warmed with charms to try and avoid chilling him. He slept on and off during this time, barely recalling the purge sessions as nightmares and terrors haunted his dreams. Despite their precautions the bite mark reopened and he was back on the Blood Replenisher potion.

It wasn't until he began to seep clear fluid that the purgative was ceased. One more day of the cleansing potion and, though tired, Severus felt better. He felt more alive than he had in years, in fact, although his body and spirit were exhausted.

The feeling of Harry's hands around his throat warmed him and more than once he was certain that he felt the same hands move over his chest. The warmth beside him continued almost constantly and he tried to cling to consciousness but slipped into the soothing darkness more often than not.

Severus woke and blinked, groaning as he sat up and looked around the room. Harry was sitting in his chair, a book open and folded across the arm, his hand holding Severus's, their fingers entwined. 

"Welcome back." Harry voice was soft in the low light.

"Where--? What's happened?"

"The potion worked. It took longer than we expected and you fought hard." Harry patted his hand and Severus arched a brow at him.

He smiled at Severus and continued. "The dark magic is completely gone. I'll finish Healing you once we both get some more rest."

Severus reached up and touched his neck, the skin slightly ragged where the wound had reopened. His fingers came away clean, though, and he felt along the edges again.

"Stop it, Severus. You are going to damage the work I've already done."

"Why can't I take the Tissue Suture and have done with it?"

"The magic works better if I go slow and cure you from the inside out. I've already managed to repair the tissue damage."

Severus eyed him. "But?"

"But the nerve damage and your immune system are beyond my help. I tried but it didn't work."

"Some side effects are to be expected after such an injury and long recuperation." 

Harry shook his head. "Except for Mr Longbottom, I've never been able to not heal someone."

Severus nodded. "You said you weren't finished, though."

"I know, but I don't think I can fix this, Severus. I'm sorry."

Severus reached over and dragged Harry to him, settling him in the bed beside him. 

Harry struggled. "Severus, we can't."

"Stop." Severus held Harry tightly against him. "I want nothing more than to sleep and want you near. You've done enough and if the potion will work to finish closing the wound, I will be fine."

Harry sighed. "But I can't stay."

"Yes, you can. I had vivid dreams you were here and so you shall be. Tomorrow, you may try again but I know that I can live with the circumstances of my injury." His fingers ran through Harry's hair, and he closed his eyes, not hearing Harry's response but sensing his acquiescence when Harry's arm rested across his chest.

~*~

With a deep breath, Severus met Harry's eyes. "You may proceed."

Harry nodded and wrapped his hands around Severus's throat. He closed his eyes and began to murmur.

Severus watched Harry, enjoying the feeling of Harry's magic and his hands on his body. He relaxed and allowed the vibrations of sorcery fill his body. Closing his eyes he let go, feeling the sensation of heat running through his veins. So much had happened and although he knew there were things to still be discussed, decisions to be made, he was satisfied with what had happened.

Harry's voice wavered up and down in the low register as he focussed on Severus, and Severus let it flow over him. Drowning in the rich timbres of Harry's voice, he added his own song to Harry's voice. The lyrical spell, the same one he used to heal Draco, twisted delicately with Harry's casting as he laid his own hand over Harry's.

Harry jumped at the touch and Severus felt the jolt of magic when the spells connected, arching his body into the flow of magic as it ran riot over both of them. 

Opening his eyes, he backed away from Harry and let him continue his healing, his hand still on Harry's. "Don't hold back anything," he whispered.

Harry's words faltered but picked up resonance again. Severus swallowed as the pressure increased and he tried to relax under the onslaught of magic. It lit the room and Severus let go once more, sinking into oblivion.

Severus breathed in the cool air of the room. He watched Harry, almost seeing a glow as it dimmed around him. He sighed then straightened, reaching out to Harry. 

Harry sagged and Severus caught him, holding tightly to his shoulders. 

"Thank you," Severus whispered and drew Harry in closer. "I wanted to feel it all."

Harry startled but looked up at Severus, gasping as his mouth covered Harry's. He closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation more completely than he had the last time. He felt more than heard Severus's moan and returned one in answer before collapsing against Severus's chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and slept.

~*~

Harry woke to Severus's hands sliding down his back, grasping his arse and canting his hips against Harry's. Harry bucked against him and Severus groaned at the contact. Bending his head, he pressed his mouth to Severus's. He broke the kiss and rested his head against Harry's, panting softly against his skin.

"I... I can't do this." Harry breathed.

Severus shushed him. "You can." And he pressed his mouth to Harry's once more, hard and fast. "I want you to."

Harry bowed his head. "No, you don't mean that."

Severus hummed. "But I do. I don't want you to hold back." He licked the side of Harry's throat. Harry stifled a noise Severus was certain was a sound of approval. "Ever."

"No one wants to hear exactly how much power I have."

"I want to hear you." He licked Harry again.

"You're my patient."

Severus chuckled and tipped Harry's face up. "Not on any legal record." He attached his mouth to Harry's Adam's apple and leaned back, tugging them both down onto the bed.

Harry pressed down against Severus, feeling the warmth of his body meshing with his own. "Technicality," he whispered as Severus's hands and mouth continued to roam over his body.

"You've always been one to bend the rules, Harry. I see no point in abiding by them now."

Harry laughed at that and nodded, burying his face in Severus's shoulder. "Fine, I suppose..." he trailed off as Severus's teeth bit into his skin. "Oh Gods!"

Severus laved the bite mark, then breathed in Harry's scent. "I want you. I want to smell you, feel you and taste you. Draw in all that there is about you and keep you for myself."

Harry cried out as Severus's hands dug into his robes, squeezing his flesh and holding him in place. He surrendered to Severus's demands, knowing that once he committed to something he was staying the course. "As I told you before, all you had to do was ask."

~End~


End file.
